Demon's Life with Monster Girls
by D-nasty
Summary: After being banished for bringing their precious Uchiha beaten up, Naruto with his girlfriends left Konoha and the Elemental Nations for a better life. But what if after three years their past comes to catch up to them. Now they have to worry about Konoha, the Akatsuki, and other forces that wish to do them harm. Oh and they have to deal with monster girls too. Demon life, right?
1. Enter Half Demons with a Loving Lamia

Chapter 1 Enter Half Demons with a Loving Lamia

In Tokyo Japan there was a mansion with black roofs in the suburbs where we come to a bedroom in the mansion and in that bedroom was a male tan skinned teen of age sixteen having spikey blonde hair that had red tips with his cheeks had whiskers marks wearing a white t-shirt and orange sweatpants sleeping peacefully in a very large king sized bed.

This teen was Naruto Uzumaki enjoying his slumber.

Until his digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed started blairing waking him up as he opened up his ocean blue eyes before Naruto put his left hand on it shutting if off. Naruto yawns before he stretched to get the kinks out of his body, only to feel he couldn't move. He suddenly felt something pressed against his right side making him turn to see a pale skinned girl sleeping beside him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Though this girl was different from any other girl.

The girl had long bright red hair that reached her butt having bangs that come to her collarbone with yellow D hairclips on each side of her head, large pointy red ears, her face had small red scales on her cheeks, and fangs coming out the corners of her mouth wearing only a yellow long sleeved dress shirt with a few button undone holding her F-cup breasts, now while her upper body was normal the lower half were her legs were had a long red scaley snake tail that was wrapping around Naruto's body.

"Again Miia?" Naruto sighed before shaking the girl to wake up. "Miia it's morning."

"Just five more minutes. No, wait until my body warm up five more degrees." Miia whispered.

"Miia wake up. And why are you in my bed? Again?" Naruto said.

Miia opened her eyes showing they were amber colored with slits in them before she rose up using her arms and leaned on the left one.

"It was too cold to warm myself up. So I thought you could warm me up, darling." Miia smiled. "After all Lamias are cold-blooded."

"I guess I'll run you a bath." Naruto said getting up.

"Nope." Miia slung her tail around Naruto and pulled him down to the bed as she wrapped her arms around his head and smushed his face into her breasts. "I want you to warm me up, darling. You're body is just so warm, I feel it warming me up as well."

* * *

 **Lime Start!**

 _"I could enjoy this..."_ Naruto thought before he sweatdropped. _"But the last time she tried to cuddle with me she lost control of her strength and nearly broke my neck."_ So deciding to get out of Miia's grasp Naruto started rubbing her tail with his right hand causing her to moan in pleasure making her loosen her grip on him a bit but not a whole lot.

"Oh darling, that feels nice." Miia moaned.

 _"That's not doing it. Time for a different approach."_ Naruto trailed his hand down making Miia moaned more before she gasped as Naruto touched the tip of her tail.

"D-Darling, not the tip of my tail..." She moaned as a blush started to appear on her face. "Y-You know it's very sensitive."

"Oh I know." Naruto smirked starting to stroke her tail faster making Miia moaned again and lose her grip around Naruto more enough to where he got out but he moved behind her and put his left hand around her left breast and rubbing it making Miia moaned louder. "But I think you need a little punishment for sneaking in my bed again when I told you not to."

"I-I just wanted to be c-close to you d-darling." Miia stuttered from the ministration Naruto was doing to her body.

"I understand that. Hopefully this will teach you to ask next time." Naruto grinned pinching her nipple and squeezing her tail making Miia grit her teeth and moan loudly again as drool started to come down the right side of her mouth. "Are you enjoying this Miia?"

"Y-Yes..." Miia muttered.

"You want me to do more?" Naruto asked twisting her nipple fondlng her breast more and stroking her tail faster.

"Yes..." Miia whimpered squirming.

"You have to beg for it." Naruto breathed in her ear stopping.

"No! Don't stop!" Miia pleaded.

"Like I said, you have to beg for it." Naruto said nibbling of her ear.

"P-Please..."

"Please what Miia? You got to be more discreet."

"Please darling! Pleasure me more!" Miia all but shouted.

"As you wish." Naruto said before bitting Miia's ear and pinching her nipple again while squeezing her tit and her tail making Miia shout again before she put her right hand over her mouth.

"N-Not so hard." Miia moaned.

"You know you love it." Naruto sucked on the ear between his teeth and licked it as he stopped pinching her nipple but fondle her breast more. "You love the way I handle your body like it belongs to me."

"I-I can't take... I can't take it... anymore, darling." Miia whimpered the tingling sensation she felt in her body going in overdrive.

"Are you about to cum Miia?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to cum so hard..." Miia groaned.

"Cum for me Miia." Naruto said letting go of her tail and trailed it up her body til he reached her private area where her pussy was before slipping a finger in it making Miia wrap her left arm around Naruto's head moaning louder in her hand. "Cum in my hand."

"C-Cumming!" Miia shouted as her juices sprayed out of her pussy and into Naruto hand cuming so hard that it left her head feeling dizzy.

 **Lime End!**

* * *

Naruto rose his hand up towards his mouth and licked her juices off his hand making Miia blush in embarassment.

"Mmmmm. Tasty." Naruto smirked licking his lips.

"Darling! That was dirty!" Miia pouted crossing her arms and glared cutely at him.

"Not my fault. You brought it on yourself." Naruto chuckled getting out of his bed.

"Mouuu, you're so unfair!" Miia whinned waving her arms up and down.

"Aren't you still cold?" Naruto asked walking towards his door.

"Yes." Miia sighed fixing her shirt and slithered behind Naruto.

"Well I'll fix up your bath while you get some clothes for when I finish it." Naruto said opening his door and walked out it first followed by Miia.

"Ok then darling." Miia smiled nodding as she went on towards her room.

"That girl." Naruto smiled shaking his head.

"Like you got you're right to talk. I heard all of that coming up here." Naruto turned his head to look behind him to see a woman in her twenties leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed smirking at him. The woman was slightly tan skinned having purple hair that reached her shoulders with chocolate brown eyes wearing a large red t-shirt with the sleeve hanging off her right shoulder holding her D-cup breasts and black shorts.

This woman was Anko Mitarashi.

"Morning Anko." Naruto greeted.

"Morning foxy." Anko said getting off the wall and walked towards him before kissing Naruto passionately as he kissed her back before they seperated. "Quite the naughty thing you did, and so early in the morning too." She grinned.

"Hey, Miia needs to learn to ask before coming into my bed and sleeping next to me." Naruto said.

"Doesn't stop me."

"That's because I know you."

"Whatever you say." Anko walked past him patting his shoulder. "I think I'll get some clothes and join Miia in the bath."

Naruto just watched her walked off as her hips swayed back and fourth. Naruto shook his head getting it out of pervy land before he made his way to the bathroom to get the bath ready for Miia and apparently Anko now too.

* * *

 **In the bathroom**

Naruto just got done running a large tub full of steaming hot water in a large bathroom.

"There. This should be enough for Miia and Anko to take their baths." Naruto said scratching his head. "I think I should go and get breakfast ready."

"Is the bath ready?" Miia's voiced asked coming into the bathroom.

"Yeah it is." Naruto said turning to her before closing his eyes and slapping his left hand on his face seeing Miia and Anko came in with them both being naked showing off their tonned and attractive bodies while Miia was putting her hair in a bun style.

"Thanks, darling." Miia smiled as she got in the tub.

"Yeah thanks foxy." Anko smirked getting in the tub as well.

"~Ahh~ It's so warm. Japanese bathtubs are so great." Miia sighed happily relaxing in the tub.

"You said it girl." Anko grinned stretching her arms.

"Y'know I read that Japan has hot springs, too." Miia said.

"They do." Anko nodded.

"Well I would like to go to one wth darling someday." Miia said turning to Naruto.

"Sure, someday." Naruto said setting his hand down and looked at Miia and Anko's naked bodies having to hold in a nosebleed.

Seeing Naruto looking at her body Miia smiled mischievously and swayed her breasts around.

"Like what you see? You pervert." She said.

"What's not to like." Naruto smirked making Miia blush and Anko laugh before he walked towards the door. "I'll go and get breakfast ready."

But Miia had other plans as her tail grabbed Naruto and pulled him into the bath with her and Anko splashing water everywhere.

"Miia what are you doing?" Naruto asked sitting up shaking the water out of his hair.

"I've also heard hot springs have something called mixed bathing too." Miia said coming up behind Naruto and smush her breasts against his back while wrapping her arms around his neck. "So we can bathe together."

"But given that it prohibited, I don't think it's a good idea." Naruto said looking at her.

"Is mixed bathing that bad? Don't hot springs have such naughty practices?" Miia asked.

"Well no..." Naruto muttered. _"Though some people does do stuff like that."_

"Then let's experience mixed bathing together." Miia said taking off Naruto's shirt who didn't resist showing off his lean and tight muscular body with a six-pack. "After all, I came to Japan to experience its culture. So I don't want to do mixed bathing with anyone but you." She said placing her left hand on Naruto's muscular chest and her right hand on his cheek turning his head towards her. "I want my first to be with you."

"Whooo! Get it Miia!" Anko snickered.

"That sounds like a great idea Miia. But you know..." Naruto grinned slyly before reached the nob by his side and turned the water on as the nozzle above them sprayed cold water on them making Miia shout in shock letting Naruto go. "...I prefer showers."

"Ah! It's cold! My body heat!" Miia yelled placing her hands on her head. "What are you doing, darling?!"

"Sorry Miia, but it will be awhile before you and me are in a mixed bathing." Naruto said waving at her as he left the bathroom.

"~Mou~ You're no fun!" Miia whinned.

"See you at breakfast." Anko said scrubbing her arm before looking at Miia. "Didn't see that coming did ya?" Anko smirked.

"You hush! I had darling right where I wanted him if he hadn't sprayed me with cold water!" Miia pouted crossing her arms.

"Sure you did!" Anko cackled making Miia pout more.

* * *

 **Downstairs in the kitchen a few minutes later**

 _"The popular group ANM48 has broken its record of consecutve #1 hits since its debut. Any thoughts?"_

 _"As the world's frst idol group comprised of demihumans, they've made quite a splash."_

 _"Not only that, but they're also really cute."_

Naruto was finishing cooking breakfast while watching the news on tv about a popular extra species group called ANM48. Right now he was wearing different clothes consisting of a black shirt with a dark orange jacket that had crimson fur around the collar, gray pants, and black combat boots.

 _"Their success can be attributed to the law passed three years ago. The Interspecies Exchange Bill. The law was passed so we could interact with non-human species that the government had long kept hidden from the world. Since then, we've been aggressively pursuing cultural exchange. Fortunately, they've assimilated into human culture without any major incidents. The world hasn't changed as much as we expected."_

"Considering where I come from seeing these extra species guys look normal to me." Naruto smiled as he finished setting up the table with food in the dining room before turning off the tv. "Hard to imagine the world outside the Elemental Nations continent is so wonderful."

The only world Naruto knew of his whole life before three years ago was the Elemental Nations. A large continent hidden somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean that was covered in fog so thick and filled with chakra that it is impossible for people outside of it to find it along with a barrier to avoid detection.

Naruto has lived there for thirteen years in Konoha the village hidden in the leaves, until a certain mission happened that changed his life forever.

The mission was to retrieve his 'so called teammate and friend' Sasuke Uchiha cause he wanted to go to Orochimaru for power to kill his older brother Itachi. He and his friends Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru were sent to stop Sasuke and bring him home. They meet many challenges and hardships to succed their mission, which led to Naruto and Sasuke having a showdown. Each attack was brutal and harsh words were spoken as the fight raged on leading for Naruto to call upon the power of the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him and Sasuke to call upon the power of the curse mark given to him by Orochimaru. They unleashed their final attack at each other creating an explosion of energy, when it cleared Naruto was victorious and Sasuke was defeated.

With that it was a succesful mission and everything should be good, right?

WRONG!

As soon as Naruto made it back to Konoha with a defeated Sasuke on his back he was ambushed by people yelling and throwing stuff at him about harming their precious Uchiha, and if that wasn't bad enough he was called to the council where they told him he was banished for using the Nine Tailed Fox's power. Naruto told them he had no choice as it was the only way to bring back Sasuke but the council wasn't hearing it. The only people that fought for him were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Tsume, and Shibi. The others like the civilian council, Hiashi, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu outnumbered them which led him to be banished.

He was given only one hour to leave before they executed him for staying. So Naruto packed all of his belongings while saying goodbye to all of his friends and was headed for the gates to leave as the villagers were celebrating of the fact the demon was leaving. But not all was bad, as Tsunade gave him a copy of the forbidden scroll that held all the jutsus for him to use for training, scrolls on sealing when he found out he had a knack for it, books on chakra control, chakra papers to find out his affinity along wth exercises on each one when he found it out, and even told him who his parents were leaving Naruto happy while also giving him his inheritance that was righfully his.

But it wasn't that he was going alone as Anko decided to tag along since they've been secret best friends since he was five and she was sixteen and she felt a place wthout him wasn't home. They were also accompanied by someone else but we'll get to that later.

For weeks they traveled the land til they heard a local fisher talked about the world outside of the Elemental Nations and how different and peaceful it was, seizing an oppertunity for a better life the three got a boat and left for the sea and into the fog. It took awhile but thanks to Naruto recent sensory abilities he unlocked while training they were able to leave their home and came to a place called Japan where they have been able to live peacful lives for three whole years.

It was only recently about a month ago Naruto was picked for different species cultural exchange program and was now housing Miia while also getting his whole house remodeled to fit her inside.

And ever since then it's been a delight to have her around.

"Life sure has a way of giving you surprises." Naruto chuckled going into the kitchen picking up the coffee pot and pouring a cup of coffee. "Morning Kuroko." He said coming back into the dining room and placing the cup on the table as someone sitting in a chair near the table grabbed it.

"Morning Naruto." That someone was a pale skinned woman having long black hair with pale brown eyes that was covered by black sunglasses wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer holding her D-cup breats, a matching professional black skirt, black pantyhose and black heels. "I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten about me." She smiled drinking her coffee before sighing in content. "~Ah~ You make the best coffee there is."

This woman was Kuroko Smith, Naruto's interspecies exchange coordinator.

"So you keep telling me." Naruto chuckled going back in the kitchen and fixing a bowl of rice. "You here for my usual breakfast?"

"Of course. You're breakfast is the very thing I live for. The food you make is delicious." Kuroko laughed. "I'm also here to make sure you're not engaging in any prohibited activites."

"Yeah I know. Anyone who harms those that are here for the purpose of cultural exchange will be punished severely according to the Interspecies Exchanged Bill. I know about the law. I mean we did spent some time with them before the extra species were released to the public." Naruto said. "Heck we were even mistaken for extra species when we came here."

"I know about that all too well." Kuroko said drinking the last bit of her coffee before waving the empty cup. "More coffee please."

"Coming right up." Naruto turned his head towards her as a long dark orange fox tail appeared from his backside along with eight other tails along with matching fox ears on top of his head and went to Kuroko and grabbed the cup with his tail before putting it in front of him and pouring coffee in it and giving it back to Kuroko. "There you go."

"Thank you." Kuroko thanked siping her coffee before looking at Naruto who came back in the dining room and setting the bowl in front of her. "I still can't believe you're a Half Demon."

"Yeah, it was a real turner for me." Naruto chuckled.

During the fight with Sasuke Naruto used too much of the fox's chakra and it turned him into a Half Fox Demon. He started off with one tail but as time went on when he got stronger he leveled up to more tails til he reached a full nine like the fox inside of him. He later found a neat little trick that he can combine all his tails into one.

"For the record harming her also means popping her cherry." Kuroko brought up eating the food that was placed for her.

"It hasn't come to that." Naruto sighed leaning back aganst the counter.

"But she has approached you right? After all Lamias are rather passionate." Kuroko said.

"I know. Miia practically reminds me everyday with her advances." Naruto said.

"So you haven't had sex?"

"Nope. Though I do give her orgasms when she sneaks into my bed and is wrapped around me too tight where I can't escape."

"As long as it hasn't gotten passed that."

"Does the law even apply to me since I'm a Half Demon?"

"I don't know I'm still running it by my superiors."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders before looking out the window thinking about what he was going to do today.

"You know she's madly in love you, right?" Kuroko asked finishing her food.

"That much is obvious." Naruto said.

"It's not hard to love someone like Naruto." Naruto and Kuroko turned to see someone coming in the dining room smiling at Naruto. It was a peach skinned teen girl that looked sixteen having long indigo hair in a hime-cut style with lavender eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless lavender hoodie over it holding her DD-cup breasts, blue pants that stopped at her ankles, and black high-heeled sandles.

This girl was Hinata Hyuga.

That's right. The other one to come with Naruto was Hinata. Ever since that fallout with Neji at the Chunnin Exams Naruto and Hinata got to know each other on a deep level leading them to hangout and training together making them become close to one another. It even lead to Naruto fully introducing her to Anko, and they hit it off like they were sisters. After finding out that her father was one of the people that wanted Naruto banished cause he didn't want Naruto to tarnish the Hyuga name Hinata decided to leave with Naruto and Anko while getting all the scrolls she could about the Hyuga fighting style and one she's been working on with her grandmother who was the only one knowing about her leaving, though she promised to look after her sister. Since then Hinata has been with Naruto the whole way and supporting him in everyway possible.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"You're welcome." Hinata giggled walking up to Naruto and kissed him as he kissed her back. She then looked at Kuroko. "I mean when you get to really know Naruto, he's the sweetest most reliable guy you'll ever find in life."

"I can't argue with that." Kuroko smiled taking off her glasses and walking up to Naruto putting her right hand under his chin bringing his face closer to hers. "Seeing how happy he makes you and Anko with Miia being recently, I just might want to get my own Naruto time." She whispered.

"Don't make me pounce on you Ms. Smith." Naruto grinned teasing.

"Maybe that's what I want Mr. Uzumaki." Kuroko smiled teasing back.

Hinata could only look at them and giggled.

But the fun and games stopped when a tail went passed Kuroko and wrapped around Naruto's neck pulling him away from her showing the tail belonged to Miia who was only wearing the white t-shirt Naruto had on earlier covering her upper body though you could practically see through cause her upper body's still wet. Miia was glaring at Kuroko while Naruto had a tick mark on his head, and Kuroko and Hinata only sweatdropped.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Bad enough I have to compete with Hinata and Anko for his affection, but you'll pay if you lay a finger on my darling, Ms. Smith!" Miia shouted.

 _"Does she have to try and strangle me while saying that?"_ Naruto thought in annoyance at how he was being handled.

 _"Miia really needs to learn how to watch her strength."_ Hinata thought hoping Miia would be more careful around Naruto.

 _"Geez, he must have it rough when she grabs him like that."_ Kuroko thought feeling sorry for Naruto.

"Are you listening?!" Miia demanded.

"Relax, I was only joking." Kuroko waved her hand. "Kind of." She whispered softly with only Hinata hearing her. "Anyway I'll be on my way out." Kuroko walked towards the door putting her sunglasses back on. "And Naruto keep in mind from doing any prohibited actvities until I resolve that manner. Oh and the others said when they have the time they'll visit you. See you guys later." And with a wave she left the room leaving Naruto, Miia, and Hinata alone.

"Well that was something." The three turned their heads to see Anko walk down the stairs with her hair in her usual spiky ponytail in her clothes that consisted off a purple bikini with a black short jacket over it, a red short skirt, and black gogo boots.

"Morning Anko." Hinata smiled.

"Morning." Anko grinned.

"Miia can you let me go now?" Naruto asked with irritation.

"Oh sorry darling!" Miia apologized unwrapping her tail around his neck setting him down.

Once things got settled everyone was at the table eating breakfast. After awhile Miia stopped eating and looked down at the table.

"Are prohibited activities that big a deal?" Miia mutters geting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Miia?" Hinata asked.

"Back when I first arrived here... Since Lamias have the lower body of a snake, most people hate us on a first glance. So I was worried you all wouldn't accept me..." Miia said remembering when she first came to live with Naruto, Hinata, and Anko and how she was worried they wouldn't like her, only for them to accept her with open arms with no worries. "But you guys accepted me with a smile. It made me so happy." She smiled.

"We all know what it's like to be judged for something you have no control over." Anko said placing her hand on Miia's shoulder.

"Besides we've meet your kind before. You guys aren't that scary." Hinata smiled placing her hand over Miia's.

"Thanks you guys." Miia thanks before looking at Naruto and got up slithering around the table to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's prohibited makes no difference to me. Because I don't care what you do to me, darling. I wouldn't even mind if you gave me my first permanent scar."

"Miia..." Naruto muttered.

"I love you, darling. And since you're a Half Demon the prohibited matters don't really apply to you." Miia said.

Naruto looked at Hinata and Anko who both smiled reassuringly before he turned back at Miia and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him and kissed her on the lips surprising her til she got out of her shock and kissed him back as they held on to each other tightly.

"Looks like we have a new member to the family." Anko smirked leaning her head against her right hand.

"I think it's sweet." Hinata giggled.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

"A date, a date. Today I'm on a date with my darling. ~A date~!"

"Miia calm down."

Miia and Naruto were walking through the city side by side about to begin their date. Miia was wearing a red shirt with a white jacket over it, three gold bracelets on her right wrist, a blue skirt, and a red beanie hat that had her D hairclip on it on her head. Naruto was still wearing the clothes he started on today.

"I can't calm down. I'm finally going on a date with darling!" Miia gushed putting her hands on her face.

"I guess I can't fault you for that." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head. _"I still can't believe Hinata and Anko put me up to this."_

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Say what?" Naruto asked as he was sitting in the living room on the couch with Hinata and Anko sitting across him on the loveseat.

"We want you to take Miia out on a date today." Anko said.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Naruto asks.

"Today is a special day for Miia, Naruto. It's the day she told you she loved you and you returned her feelings. You have to treat her like you treat me and Anko." Hinata said.

"You got a point there. With how Miia's been behaving ever since she got here she deserves some time out of the house." Naruto sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't make it sound like treating a girl with love is a chore Naruto." Anko frowned.

"I'm not. I'm just saying Miia's been cooped up in the house ever since she came her. Hell even I would go crazy staying in one place too long." Naruto said.

Only for him to get whacked upside the head by a violet fox tail.

"Don't you sass me!" Anko shouted as she waved her her other seven fox tails as her violet fox ears on her head twitched in anger.

"Anko, Naruto didn't sass you. He was making a point." Hinata sighed as she wrapped her own eight dark blue fox tails around her own and making her dark blue fox ears pop out of her head.

Hinata and Anko were also Half Fox Demons after having sex with Naruto once they left Konoha as he marked them as his mates.

"Sorry." Anko chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said making his own tails and ears pop out.

"No problem." Hinata smiled.

"So your taking Miia on a date huh?" The three ex shinobi turned their heads to see Kuroko walking in the living room. "I suppose I can allow that."

"Kuroko?" Anko said raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing back here?" Hinata asked.

"Well I came back here to suggest Naruto take Miia out to familiarize herself around the neighborhood, but it seems I don't need to to." Kuroko grinned sitting down next to Naruto. "But before your little date with Miia, lets do one final check."

Kuroko pulled out a small book and opened it up leaning back against the couch.

"A host family must not leave their guest alone. You must always stay with and assist her." Kuroko read from the book.

"We know this already." Anko huffed crossing her arms.

"Besides, if Naruto wasn't taking Miia out isn't it the coordinator's job to show her around the neighborhood?" Hinata asked.

"I would, but I have other things to do." Kuroko waved her hand.

 _"Bullshit."_ Naruto, Hinata, and Anko deadpanned.

"Anyway since I've already done what I needed to do, I'll go on and get out of your hair." Kuroko said getting up and walking to the door. "Oh, and Naruto..."

"Hmmm?" Naruto said looking at her.

"Make sure you don't take her to any love hotels." She smirked before leaving.

"I know how to control my lustful urges." Naruto huffed.

"Ha! As if!" Anko laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Face it whiskers, when it come to me and Hinata you can't keep your hands off us." Anko smirked.

"If I remember correctly after we had sex, it was you who came back craving for more." Naruto smirked back.

"He's got a point Anko. We did go back craving more sex from Naruto." Hinata said back him up.

"Y-Yeah, w-well he was the one ravishing us til we were in a sex induced coma." Anko fought back.

"Only cause we kept asking for more. Y'know you're not helping your case, Anko." Hinata said.

"Hmph!" Anko pouted crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Well I suppose I should find out where to take Miia." Naruto said getting up.

"And we'll get her ready." Hinata said getting up as well along with Anko.

"Just make sure it's a date for her to remember." Anko said.

"Right." Naruto nodded.

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Let's go darling! Let the date begin!" Miia said bringing Naruto out of his thoughts as she wrapped her arms around his right arm and took off to begin their date.

Over the next few hours Naruto and Miia enjoyed their date, they ate a nice lunch at a local family restaurant, Naruto won Miia a few stuffed animals from a crane game at the local arcade, and they even took a few pictures in a dating both, the last picture showing Naruto playfully kissing Miia on the cheek with steam coming out of her ears.

Right now they were walking the streets as Naruto was carrying a bag that had Miia's stuff animals in it while Miia was holding a stuff snake in her arms.

"This is so much fun!" Miia squealed. "I thought Japan would be more formal, but it has a lot of fun places!"

"I'm glad you're enoying yourself." Naruto chuckled.

"But I'm a little disappointed everything is so small and designed for humans. I wish we could've done karaoke." Miia pouted.

"We'll do that next time since karaoke booths are small. Not everything's been adapted for use by all species yet Miia. So it can't be helped." Naruto shrugged.

"I suppose you're right, darling." Miia sighed.

When she looked up Miia saw a sign that said 'All Species Welcome. Approved by Interspecies Exchange Bill Assessment. Come on in!' in front of a store.

"Look, darling. There's a store for all species." Miia pointed at the sign.

"Oh yeah look at that." Naruto said.

"Let's go inside." Miia said wrapping her arm around his and pulling him into the store.

"Alright, I'm coming." Naruto chuckled.

When they entered the store Naruto noticed something right away.

 _"This is a freaking lingerie store."_ Naruto thought.

"Excuse me. Do you have anything for Lamias?" Miia asked a woman store clerk.

"Over here ma'am." The woman clerk said leading her to a section. "Please take your time."

"Thank you." Miia thanked.

"*Sigh* I'm so glad I'm used to being in these kinds of places with Anko and Hinata otherwise I'd be way too embarassed." Naruto said scratching the side of his head.

"Hey darling, which one do you think looks better?" Naruto turned his head towards Miia and looked to see she was holding up a pink and purple bra in her hands.

"Why you asking me?" Naruto asks.

"Well, I don't wear bras too often, so I don't know which one to wear." Miia said putting both bras in her left hand and use her right hand to pull the neck of her shirt down making her tit pop out as her nipple stood at attention showing she wasn't wearing a bra right now. "I mean, I'm not even wearing one right now." She said with a seductively smile blushing.

 _"Damn this girl! Her beauty and sexiness is going to make me pounce her!"_ Naruto cursed turning his head away and shook his fist in the air. _"Curse you Pervy Sage this is all your fault I know it!"_

Somewhere in Konoha where Jiraiya was at he felt pride flowing though him as he felt his student being in a lucky predicament and giggled pervertedly.

But that made Tsunade who was with him mad and started beating him up for being a sleazy pervert.

 _"Then again, I do get more ass than him."_ Naruto thought crossing his arms and grinned smugly. He shook his head to get his mind back on track before he turned to Miia. "From my experience you pick the one you best see yourself in. Why don't you get in a changing booth and try them on to see which one you like." He suggested.

"Okay darling." Miia smiled and slithered into the changing booth wrapping her tail around Naruto bringing him in with her.

"Why am I in here?" Naruto asked.

"Well we have to be together at all times." Miia said talking off her jacket and shirt putting the bras in Naruto's hands. "So I want you to look at them and choose the ones you like." She then used her arms to smush her breats together making them look bigger. "I want to wear whatever you want me to wear. I want you to love me even more."

"Eh, what the hell." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and lifted both bras to her tits to see which one looked better while also looking at her divine breasts. "I think the purple on looks best." He said handing her the bra.

"Thanks, darling." Miia smiled grabbing the bra and put the thing on her chest then turned around presenting her back. "Would you mind fastening me up?"

"Sure." Naruto said helping her fully put the bra on and snap the straps on the back. "Ok, let me look at you." Miia turned around showing her breasts in the bra, and like Naruto thought they looked good it in. "Yep those are a keeper." He smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"I'm glad." Miia beamed kissing Naruto on the cheek making him chuckle.

After a few more minutes of looking and trying on other bras, they bought them and left the store.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Naruto wondered looking at Miia.

"Wherever you want to go darling." Miia said looking at him lovingly making Naruto smile at the fact he has someone else besides Hinata and Anko who cherished and loved him.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?!" Naruto and Miia looked up to see an ugly couple laughing at them with the man pointing. "Damn! She called him darling!"

"Talk about gross!" The woman laughed pointing too.

Naruto glared at them for laughing at Miia for being different, but then he started to growl in anger when he noticed tears welling up in her eyes.

The ugly couple continued to laugh before Naruto appeared in front of them and grabbed them by the throats lifting them up in the air making them choke a little as they stopped laughing cause of the death glare Naruto was giving them.

"You dare laugh and make fun at someone for being different than other people?! You're truly disgusting!" Naruto growled in a deathly whisper making the ugly couple shake in fright fearing for their lives. "If you two want to live you'll apologize to my friend, right now!" He demanded.

"W-We're sorry miss." The woman stuttered.

"P-Please forgive us." The man stuttered as well.

Miia just wiped her tears and nodded at them.

"Now if I ever hear you make fun of her or any other species, you two won't be able to hide from my wrath and I promise you I won't be as merciful as I am now. Now, SCRAM!" Naruto roared dropping them down on the ground and they took off screaming. "*Scoff* Despicable pathetic vermin." He huffed brushing his hands off before turning to Miia. "C'mon Miia, let's go on home. Those assholes put me in a bad mood."

"I agree darling." Miia smiled at him in graditude making Naruto smile back.

* * *

 **That night back at the house**

Naruto was laying down on the couch with his left arm over his eyes and Kuroko sitting beside him. He just got done telling her about his date with Miia and how they came back early cause of that ugly couple, Kuroko told Naruto not to worry about it and she'll will deal with them.

"Sounds like you and Miia had quite the day." Kuroko smiled.

"Yeah, it would've been even better without the last part." Naruto muttered.

"Well if you want me opinion I think you did good. When the situation called for it you defended your woman like a true man." Kuroko said patting Naruto on his leg.

"Thanks Kuroko." Naruto sighed smiling.

"Naruto..." Naruto and Kuroko looked over to the door to see Miia in the doorway with Hinata and Anko behind her.

"Hey Miia, you alright?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"I'm fine." Miia muttered rubbing her arm nervously looking down before she looked back at him. "Um, darling? Why do you do that to those people?" She asked.

"Because I can't stand people who judge and make fun of people for being different." Naruto said getting up from the couch and walking towards Miia. "You may be a Lamia, you may belong to another species, but to me you're a girl first before anything else. And I can't forgive people for being mean to a girl no matter how she looks." He said smiling softly at her.

"Well said Naruto-kun. We see you for who you are, Miia. Not what you are." Hinata smiled nodding her head.

"Hell yeah! Way to say it my foxy boyfriend and foxy sister! And besides I use snakes with me attacks so they're not all that scary." Anko smirked raising her right fist up.

"Thank you. All of you." Miia cried happily.

"We're you're family Miia, no need to thank us." Naruto grinned putting his fingers under her chin making her look at him.

"Darling." Miia smiled before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and kissing him on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight as he kissed her back with pasion.

"How sweet." Kuroko smiled at the scene with soft eyes.

Naruto and Miia stopped kissing and seperated smiling at one another.

"So who's hungrey?" Naruto asked.

"I am." Hinata smiled.

"Me!" Miia grinned waving her hand.

"You know I could eat." Anko smirked.

"Alright then. I'll fix up dinner." Naruto then turned his head at Kuroko smiling at her. "You're welcome to join us Kuroko."

"Thank you for offering Naruto." Kuroko giggled.

Naruto went to the kitchen to prepare dinner as the girls stayed in the living room and began talking to one another.

 _"My life my have started off rough, but now that it's like this, I wouldn't change it for the world."_ Naruto smiled before looking out the window. _"I have a feeling things are only going to get better."_


	2. A Scatterbrain Harpy and a Loyal Centaur

Chapter 2 A Scatterbrain Harpy and a Loyal Centaur

"I can't believe we have to hang and dry our clothes outside." Anko grumbled carrying a basket of clothes through the hall with Naruto behind her.

"It's your own fault. I told you not to stick so many clothes in the dryer." Naruto said dryly.

It was another day at the household and the residences were hanging out laundry to dry out since Anko put too much clothes in the dryer causing it to overheat.

"You don't need to remind me." Anko pouted.

Naruto and Anko made it to the backyard where Hinata and Miia were putting the dry clothes in the basket and hanging up wet clothes on the clothesline. Miia was currently wearing a pink shirt and a blue demi jean skirt.

All the while Miia was huming a beautiful tune.

"We got more clothes." Anko said setting the basket down.

"That's good. We just got done taking the dry clothes down and putting the wet ones up." Hinata said putting the last dry clothes in the basket. She then smirked at Anko. "Maybe next time you wont overstuff the dryer."

"MAYBE we need a bigger dryer." Anko suggested dryly.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Miia. Can I ask why?" Naruto asked walking up behind her.

"Of course I'm in a good mood! After the way you defended me during our date, and how you see me as just a girl how can I not me!" Miia gushed swooning putting her hands on her face. "I was so moved! My heart beated a mile a minute!"

"Well you are my girl Miia. You should never be ashamed of who you are." Naruto smiled.

"I swear our Naruto is such a lady killer." Anko smirked shaking her head.

"It's a charm very few men have." Hinata giggled.

"So I decided! Whenever you're in trouble I'll protect you, darling!" Miia declared.

"I can take care of myself Miia. But how about we look after each other, ok?" Naruto said.

"Okay!" Miia smiled kissing his cheek before going in the house.

"Hey Naruto can you take care of the rest of the clothes while we finish up breakfast?" Hinata asked.

"Sure thing." Naruto nodded.

"Good, cause I need to add a little spice in my food." Anko laughed rubbing her hands.

Naruto watched them go in the house smiling at them. When we was about to turn around he felt something grab the back of his jacket.

"What the?" Naruto muttered before feeling he was lifted up smacking his head on the roof and everything went black.

* * *

 **Some time later**

"Ugh, my head." Naruto muttered as he opened his eyes grabbing his throbbing head to ease the pain. "Where am I?" He looked around to see he was sitting on a branch in a tree in a park. "Okay..."

" **Nice to see you're awake."** Naruto heard a feminine voice in his head.

" _Kurami? I thought you were still sleep?"_ Naruto thought.

" **I was up while you and your girls were hanging up clothes."** Kurami said.

" _How come you didn't say anything?"_

" **I was going though your memories seeing what you've been doing the last three years. I mean I told you I was going to be sleep while you was turning into a Half Demon."**

Naruto and Kurami were talking about how when Naruto absorbed Kurami the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra and turned him into a Half Demon that she was going to be in a deep sleep leaving him information on how to fight the kitsune way, her powers, and everything. She's been sleep for the past three years and only recently woke up.

Kurami was in her japanese mansion in a large field of grass with trees and a pond that was her former depressing mindscape which was a jail cell. She was right now in her human form which she had orange firey red hair that reached her waist with a single strand sticking out from the top between her fox ears with red eyes that had slits in them wearing a black vest top with matching skirt and heels. The vest sports a collar reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her DD-cup breasts that are exposed. (Just picture her looking like Rias from Highschool DxD wearing Sherry's clothes from Fairy Tail).

" **I got to say you've been very busy. You left Konoha, got stronger, had sex with Hinata and Anko, you three ditching the Elemental Nations, coming into Japan, coming in contact with a organization affiliated with monsters, and having a new girlfriend that's said monster. My Naru's had one hell of a life."** Kurami giggled.

" _Well I am unpredictable."_ Naruto chuckled.

"Oh goody! You're awake!" Naruto looked up to see a peach skinned girl sitting in front of him kicking her feet up. The girl had messy light blue hair that reached the back of her neck having one strand standing up with orange eyes wearing a black tank-top stopping under her A-cup breasts and cut-off pants looking like short shorts. What stood out about the girl was that her arms below her shoulders were covered in sky blue feathers with wings and her legs to her thighs were covered in scales as her feet were talons. "Was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"Papi! I'm Papi. Papi the Harpy." The girl smiled bubbly.

"Oh well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Papi." Naruto smiled.

"Likewise." Papi giggled.

"So Papi, why did you snatch me up? I mean you know it's illegal for you to be out on your own, right?" Naruto wondered.

"I know. That's why I brought you along." Papi said.

" **Can't argue with that kind of logic."** Kurami laughed.

"I guess that makes sense." Naruto muttered a large sweatdrop appearing on the side of his head.

"Hmm?" Papi looked behind Naruto to see a ice cream truck. "Hey what's that?" She asked pointing at it making Naruto look.

"That's an ice cream truck. It's a vehicle that surves treats." He answered.

"It gives away food?! I wanna try!" Papi squealed jumping out the tree.

"Wait for me Papi." Naruto said jumping out the tree too.

The two got ice cream and sat down on the bench eating it and enjoying their treats.

"I wasn't allowed to go out until I memorize the Interspecies Ceremony." Papi explained.

"You mean the Interspecies Exchange Bill." Naruto said.

"It's too difficult for me to remember, though."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, so when the terminator wasn't looking..."

"I think you mean coordinator."

"I ran away!"

"That's not a good idea, Papi."

"No worries. I've run away a few times, but I didn't get in trouble." Papi smiled.

 **"If she was able to give people the slip her stealth skills must be impressive."** Kurami muttered impressed.

 _"You got that right Kurami."_ Naruto thought.

"But they said next time I ran away, they'd incest me." Papi muttered tilting her head to the side before looking at Naruto. "What does that mean?"

"I think you mean thye'd deport you. Meaning you'll be in huge trouble." Naruto sighed.

"T-Trouble..." Papi squeaked scared.

"But don't worry." Naruto smiled putting his left hand on Papi's head rubbing it softly. "I'm sure if I pulled some strings you won't get in touble. And if you did I would bail you out."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Papi asked stunned.

"Why not? You seem like a nice girl to me, and I treat nice girls right. I promise." Naruto grinned closing his eyes.

Papi blushed at how someone she abducted would do something nice for her.

 _"He's so nice."_ Papi smiled while tears in her eyes. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it, Papi." Naruto chuckled.

They just kept talking while eating their ice cream and when they were finished Papi got ice cream all over her body and Naruto held his nose and turned away cause the whole thing looked ecchi to him.

"~Mou~ I'm all sticky with white stuff all over me." Papi moaned.

" **Oh my God! This girl is priceless, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Kurami laughed.

" _Not helping Kurami!"_ Naruto shouted before he turned back to Papi only to see her talking her clothes off and heading towards a nearby fountain. "What are you doing, Papi?"

"I'm getting in the birdbath silly. Isn't that what this is?" Papi said tilting her head.

" _Oh she is just too cute."_ Naruto moaned in his head making Kurama chuckle. "Sure it's a birdbath, Papi." He smiled.

"Yay!" Papi squealed before jumping in the fountain floating on her back. "This feels great. Baths in the city are wonderful."

"I guess they are." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you join me?" Papi asked sitting up.

Naruto looked around the park to see people were looking at Papi and mumuring.

"This might give me some unwanted attention, but what the hell." Naruto shrugged taking off his jacket, shirt, and pants, and boots, leaving him in his black boxers then folding them up and placing them down before joining in the fountain with Papi. "Watch out, Papi!" He said splashing her with water making her squeal.

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" Papi laughed splashing water as him back making him laugh.

The two continued to splash each other with water and wrestle while laughing and having fun the whole time. After a few more minutes Naruto was sitting down in the fountain with Papi in his lap letting her catch her breath.

"That was so much fun!" Papi giggled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you for playing with me, Naruto." Papi smiled looking at Naruto.

"Your welcome, Papi." Naruto smiled back at her.

"Found you!" Naruto and Papi looked up to see Miia was standing at the entrance of the park with Hinata and Anko behind her.

"Here you are, Naruto." Hinata said.

"See Miia, I told you he would be fine." Anko said waving her hand.

"Hey girls." Naruto waved.

"You bird brat!" Miia growled glaring at Papi. "You kidnapped me darling, and now this?!" She started shaking making Hinata and Anko concerned while Naruto and Papi looked confused. "I'm so jealous!" Miia wailed.

"Huh?!" Naruto, Hinata, and Anko said confused as Miia was in front of Naruto and Papi waving her arms up and down.

"I want to steal away my darling and elope with him too! You make me so jealous, it can't be legal!" Miia seethed.

"What?! You wanna fight?!" Papi growled getting out of Naruto's lap and getting in Miia's face.

"Uh, girls..." Naruto said trying to get their attention.

"You bird brat! I'll make chicken soup out of you!" Miia shouted wrapping her tail around Papi squeazing her tight.

"What did you say?! What was that about chicken boobs?!" Papi shouted using her talons slashing Miia's shirt around the chest area making her breasts flop out.

 **"Oh Naruto, two girls that aren't Hinata and Anko fighting over you? How scandilicious!"** Kurami snickered.

 _"It's not funny!"_ Naruto whinned making Kurami laugh hard

"They're making a scene." Hinata sighed bringing her right hand to her face.

"I'm finding this funny."Anko snickered continuing watching the Lamia and Harpy fight.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Naruto said getting in between the two and grabbing their ears and pulled them.

"Ow ow owie!" Papi whined.

"Darling, that hurts!" Miia moaned in pain.

"Well you two are making a scene having a catfight out in the open." Naruto said letting their ears go making Miia and Papi rubbing them to ease the pain. Naruto looked up to see that the people weren't even looking at them. "Nobody's looking at us." He said making the others look to see he was right as everyone was looking up at a tree. The group followed their gaze to see a little girl stuck in a tree.

"Mommy... I want my mommy..." The girl whimpered clutching the branch in fear.

"Poor girl." Papi muttered.

"We got to get her down." Miia said.

"First you two need to cover up." Anko said making Papi and Miia look at themselves to see one was still naked and the other's shirt was ruined showing off her tits making her scream in embarrassment covering them up.

After a few minutes Papi and Naruto were fully clothed as Miia had Naruto's jacket over her tied in a knot under her breasts.

"So how do we get her down?" Miia asked.

"Leave it to me!" Papi grinned raising her left wing up. "I'll go grab her before she falls!"

"Wait I don't think..." Hinata tried to tell her but it was too late as Papi took off and jumped in the air before falling flat on her face making Naruto, Miia, Hinata, and Anko wince in pain.

"I can't fly my wings are too wet." Papi moaned.

"Well duh. You were just in the fountain." Anko said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll get her." Naruto said as he jumped up in the air towards the tree and leaped from branch to branch reaching the girl.

"Wow!" Papi breathed in amazement.

"I had no idea darling could do that." Miia said in wonder clasping her hands together.

"Stuff like leaping through tree is easy for Naruto. As well as me and Hinata." Anko said.

"It's true." Hinata nodded backing her up.

"I-Im so... s-scared. I want... my mommy..." The girl muttered.

"Shhh, it's ok little one." The girl looked up to see Naruto kneeling down in front of her with his left hand stretched out. "I'm here to help you."

"Y-You are?" The girl asked.

"Sure I am." Naruto smiled. "Now why don't we get you down to look for your mother."

The girl nodded feeling like she could trust him as Naruto grabbed the girl and place her in his arms.

"Now hold on tight, ok?" He asked.

"Ok." The girl said.

Naruto felt the girl tightend up around him before he jumped from tree branch to tree branch then landing on the ground in front of the crowd who looked in awe at the feat his performed.

"Oh sweety!" A woman said coming through the crowd and hugged her daughter in relief.

"I'm fine mommy. Thanks to this nice man." The girl said pointing to Naruto making her mother look at her.

"Thank you." The mother thanked him as everyone started clapping at what Naruto did.

"No problem ma'am." Naruto chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

After that everyone started to walk off leaving Naruto, Hinata, Anko, Miia, and Papi to themselves.

"Nice work Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, not bad." Anko smirked.

"You were so cool!" Papi gushed standing in front of Naruto.

"That's my darling." Miia smiled proudly.

"I heard there was a child stuck in a tree." Everyone looked behind them to see a police officer on a bike looking around.

"You're too late." Anko said.

"Yeah I got her down safely." Naruto said.

"Really? Well thanks for the help." The officer smiled.

"No prob." Naruto said waving his hand.

The officer then looked at Miia and Papi.

"Hey, aren't you non-human exchange students? Where are your host families?" He asked.

"Oh well I live with my darling along with Hinata and Anko." Miia said gestured her head at Naruto pointing to the two girls.

"She's right." Hinata nodded.

"Are you going to incest me now?" Papi asked.

"I told you it's deport, Papi. If they find out about you you'll be kicked out of the country." Naruto whispered.

"Oh no." Papi moaned in fear.

"It's alright, Papi. Remember what I said." Naruto smiled rubbing her head making her blush and smile remembering his promise to her. Naruto then looked at the officer. "I'm her host family sir. She just moved in today and I was showing her around."

Hinata, Anko, and Miia looked surprised by what Naruto said but only looked at him lovingly at what he was doing for Papi.

"Naruto/Naru/Darling..." They smiled.

"Then let me see your papers, please." The officer said making the girls freak out, but Naruto didn't look discouraged.

"Dude, I said she just moved in with me while I was showing her around. Meaning I don't have her papers yet. My coordinator said she would give me the paper when I got back." Naruto said.

"Oh really?" The officer said suspiciously.

"You calling me a lier." Naruto growled dangerously as he eyes flashed red.

"N-N-No sir." The officer stuttered in fear.

"They're right here." Everyone looked to the side to see Kuroko standing with Papi's papers and ID with her. "Sorry for the wait Naruto, but it took awhile." She said winking at Naruto.

"You took your time, Kuroko." Naruto smiled before glaring at the officer. "So do I check out?"

"Y-Yes you do. You know I-I think I'll go now." The officer turned around and took off on his bike leaving a dust trail behind him.

"Pussy." Naruto stated making the girls giggle.

* * *

 **That night at the house**

Everyone was in the living room drinking coffee as Kuroko said sitting on the couch, Papi in the chair with Miia behind her, and Hinata and Anko in the loveseat with Naruto standing behind them.

"That was pretty slick, Kuroko." Anko grinned.

"Yeah, how did you get the papers for Papi on such short notice?" Hinata asked.

"I already had them." Kuroko smiled winking.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I couldn't find anyone who'd host a repeat runaway. So on my way to force-" Kuroko coughed in her hand before continuing. "I mean ask you to take care of her, she ran away."

 _"She's not slick, she was going to say force Papi on us."_ Naruto, Hinata, and Anko thought with their eyebrows twitching.

"So wait, you're the coordinator that Papi ran away from?" Naruto said.

"Yep. Anyway Papi this is your new home." Kuroko smiled at Papi.

"Really?" Papi smiled.

"What?" Miia said in shock.

"Naruto's the boss of the house, so make sure you listen to him." Kuroko winked at her.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Papi giggled kicking her feet up in the air.

"Seems like we have another girl living with us." Hinata sighed softly.

"And this one's a Harpy." Anko chuckled.

"It's alright. Papi's enthusiasm might make things fun." Naruto chuckled.

"Glad you think so Naruto." Kuroko smiled at him before looking at Papi. "So don't run away anymore, Papi."

"It's okay." Papi smiled putting her cup on the table before rushing at Naruto and wrapped her arms around his left arm. "I don't understand complicated stuff, but I did learn one thing. I just need to stick with my boss from now on, right?"

"That's right." Kuroko nodded.

"Then take care of me boss!" Papi smiled at him.

"Sure thing, Papi." Naruto smiled back thinking her calling his boss was nice not to mention it was cute.

"Then let's go take a bath! We can continue where we started off!" Papi said.

"Sure." Naruto looked at Hinata, Anko, and Miia. "That okay with you girls?"

"It's fine." Hinata giggled.

"Yeah go on ahead." Anko shrugged.

"Why not. Darling, keep Papi company." Miia smiled.

"Alright." Naruto said as he and Papi left the room.

"I'm surprised Miia, you're taking this surprisingly well." Kuroko said getting Miia's attention. "I'd thought you would object."

"It's no big deal." Miia waved her hand. "I mean yeah, I'm a little upset a nuisance has found its way into the home I share with my darling, but Papi's a child. An adult like me can handle her." She declared crossing her arms with her head held up high.

"Papi's actually your age, Miia." Kuroko said standing up.

"EEHH?!" Miia shouted.

"It's true, we all know from looking at her ID." Hinata nodded drinking her coffee.

"Not to mentions Hapies evolved to have smaller bodies so they could fly, so they're often older than they look." Anko shrugged before smirking at Miia. "Meaning you just let another girl bathe with Naruto."

Miia shook at this revelation before she darted out the room towards the bathroom where came the sound of a door being broke and shouting.

"She is so easily jealous of other girls." Hinata sighed.

"It's kinda cute." Kuroko giggled.

"Tell that to Naruto when Miia doesn't watch her strength." Anko scoffed.

* * *

 **With Naruto and Papi before Miia broke the door**

Naruto and Papi were in the tub taking a bath while Papi was naked sitting down Naruto was in his black swimtrunks behind her sitting crisscrossed. He decided to make sure Papi was clean before he took a bath himself.

"~Ahhh~ This feels so good." Papi sighed happily as Naruto was scrubbing her shoulders.

"You've had a full day. So why not end it with a nice bath." Naruto smiled.

"Right!" Papi said before turning to Naruto. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me today. I'm really grateful."

"Don't worry about it, Papi. In the short amount of time you've become someone who is important and precious to me." Naruto said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Papi got tears in her eyes again as she turned around and hugged Naruto burying her head in his chest.

"I'm so happy I met you, Naruto!" Papi cried happily.

"I'm glad I met you too, Papi." Naruto said rubbing her head softly.

Their moment came to a stop when the door was broken and smashed to the ground as Miia came in looking angry and jealosuly.

"Darling! I just decided I'll keep her company!" Miia shouted.

 _"I guess she found out Papi's age."_ Naruto thought before looking at Papi. "Well since Miia insists I'll leave you two alone to take a bath. You'll be good for Miia, right Papi?"

"I'll be good!" Papi promised.

"Okay." Naruto stood up from the bath making Miia blush from seeing his well tonned and muscular body dripping wet. "Have fun you two." And with that he left the bathroom before he put his clothes on.

"Listen here, darling is mine. Lay a finger on him, and you'll pay."

"I don't have fingers."

"That's not what I meant. If you do anything to my darling, you'll pay."

 _"So I have a jealous Lamia along with a scatterbrain Harpy now living with me. Talk about funny."_ Naruto thought going down the stairs.

 **"And with your luck I have a feeling life with you is going to get even funnier."** Kurami snickered.

 _"Got that right."_ Naruto sighed.

 **"By the way Naruto, are you still... you know..."** Kurami muttered in a unsure tone.

 _"Don't worry Kurami, I'm still looking for a way to get you out of the seal."_ Naruto smiled.

 **"Thank you, Naruto."** Kurami smiled happily.

"I guess Miia was pretty mad about finding Papi's age, huh?" Kuroko smirked.

"Tell me about it. When I was leaving I overheard her telling Papi not to try anything with me." Naruto sighed scratching his head. "Man that girl is possesive."

"I know. And she keeps going on about how me and Hinata are competiton for your heart." Anko said.

"Well to be fair it's hard NOT trying to fall in love with a guy like Naruto." Hinata said.

"Having three girls after you. I'm actually quite jealous of the woman your able to catch, Naruto." Kuroko giggled pushing up her glasses.

"Oh ha ha." Naruto said sarcastically making the girls laugh with Naruto joining in.

* * *

 **The next day in the morning**

Naruto was walking out of a local store after waking up early to get the usual training in before trying to get something to eat only to see they were low on food.

Which when you think about it, it wasn't really that big of a surprise.

Considering you got three Half Demon, a Lamia, and now a Harpy with the occasional visit from a mootching coordinator, food would go flying.

Luckly for them Naruto had a lot of money from his inheritance. As well as when he, Hinata, and Anko use to work for the government. And for when Naruto decided to write a book based on his life along with Anko and Hinata.

Combine all of that together, and let's just say money wasn't going to be a problem with them for a long time.

"Man, it's lucky for us we live next to this local food store. Even more so that I had to get a lot I had to seal it all up in these scrolls." Naruto said tossing three scrolls in the air that were full of groceries.

 **"Well your is full of Half Demons, a Lamia, and a Harpy that eat a lot. Especially for the welcome party for Papi you had last night."** Kurami said.

"You got a point there." Naruto agreed.

He was brought out of his conversation with Kurami when he heard galloping which confused him since there wasn't any farm or ranches around making Naruto turn his head before something crashed into him knocking him on the ground.

"Ow." Naruto simply said.

 **"You alright?"** Kurami asked.

 _"Been better."_ Naruto thought.

 **"Good. Because that shit was funny!"** Kurami laughed rolling on the floor.

 _"Love you too, Kurami."_ Naruto deadpanned.

"I can't believe we actually met. It must be fate!" Naruto sat up and looked to see a fair skinned girl standing in front of him smiling with her left hand on her chest. She had long golden blonde hair that was in a high ponytail that reached her hip having bangs that come to her chest with blue eyes along with her ears being long and gold wearing a white sleeveless dress shirt that was strained against her I-cup breats that had a red ribbon under the collar and a black large skirt that covered up her legs which were that of a brown horse with a golden blonde tail coming out of the skirt that also had a sword shealth on the left side of her hip. "My name is Centorea Shianus. I'm a member of the dignified Centaur race. Are you the one destined to become my master?"

"Master/ **Master**?" Naruto and Kurami thought.

"Oh Centorea? Yeah she's allowed out on her own by special exception."

After Naruto got up he immediatly called Kuroko on his crimson orange smartphone to get information on Centorea. Currently Kuroko was in her bed only wearing white panties and a black tube top on her black smartphone.

"Centaurs have a tradition of finding their own masters." Kuroko said.

"So, by master..." Naruto trailed off.

"It probably means her host family." Kuroko shrugged her shoulders. "I mean she's studying abroad so she needs a host family."

"I suppose I can look after her." Naruto said looking at Centorea who was looking around humming a tune.

"Thanks for offering darling. I would do it myself but it's my day off." Kuroko said.

"Hey even hard working coordinators like you needs a day off." Naruto chuckled.

"Don't I know it. Anyway I'll talk to you later." Kuroko said about to hang up.

"Hold on a sec, Kuroko." Naruto said getting her to stop.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked.

"Are you okay? I mean you left when we were welcoming Papi to the house yesterday. You could've stayed." Naruto said.

"Oh I'm fine. I just didn't feel like imposing on a family gathering." Kuroko said.

"Well... even though Papi became part of my family... You're part of it too..." Naruto muttered looking to the side.

"Really?" Kuroko said surprised.

"Yeah. I mean... You are important to me just like Hinata, Anko, and Miia are. As well as the others and Papi recently." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"..." Kuroko was quite on the other end.

"I-I'm just checking on you m-making sure your eating and are healthy and everything." Naruto stuttered embarassed.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Naruto. I really appreciate it." Kuroko smiled softly.

"Nah, don't mention it." Naruto smiled softly. "Well I'll let you off. Talk to you later."

"You too, darling." Kuroko teased.

With that they hung up but Naruto was looking at his phone softly thinking of Kuroko as she was holding the phone to her chest thinking of him.

 **"Ohhhh, what was that, Naru?"** Kurami asked wiggling her eyebrows.

 _"N-None of your buisness. I was just making sure Kuroko was alright."_ Naruto thought blushing.

 **"Oh really?"** Kurami pressed.

 _"I don't have to take this."_ Naruto exclaimed cutting off the connection hearing Kurami's laugh echoed.

"Japanese spells are no joke." Centorea said getting Naruto's attention.

"Spells?" Naruto asked confused.

"If you charge into an intersection, the one you run into is your soulmate. It's an ancient spell, isn't it?" Centorea said.

"Well first of all my name is Naruto Uzumaki, second of all that whole 'spells' thing you're talking about only happens in anime and manga." Naruto said.

"Wh-What?!" Centorea recoiled in shock before she turned her head and raised her fist in the air shaking it. "I knew I should've put toast in my mouth!"

 _"How the hell did she come up with that ridiculous assumption?"_ Naruto sweatdropped.

They were brought out of their conversation when they heard shouting making the duo turned their heads to see a woman getting her purse snatched by a guy on a moped.

"Move it!" The guy shouted making Centorea grab Naruto out the way as the guy drove passed them.

"Damn you. Committing crimes?" Centorea growled in anger til she felt something grab her chest making her look down and she blushed brightly to see Naruto's face buried in between her breasts with his right hand grabbing her left tit.

"Can you let go of me, please?" Naruto asked with his voice muffled.

"I'm sorry!" Centorea shouted letting go of Naruto covering her breasts with her arms as Naruto took in a huge breath of air.

"It's okay." Naruto huffed before glaring at the guy that was driving away. "But that's the guy I've been hearing about that's been snatching purses around here lately."

"What?!" Centorea seethed before pulling out her sword out of her shealth and pointed it forward. "As a proud member of the Centaur race, I cannot ignore this. I swear on my blade that I will capture him!" But then she sighed lowering her sword. "But according to the Interspecies Exchange Bill, I cannot touch him." Centorea then looked at Naruto. "That's why I've been looking for a master to fight alongside me."

"I see." Naruto muttered before looking at Centorea and smirked. "Well since I'll looking after you from now on I'd say you found your guy."

"Really?" Centorea smiled happily.

"You betcha." Naruto said putting the scrolls in his pockets before giving Centorea a thumbs up. "Now what do you say we go catch that sonovabitch!"

"Right! Just get on my back and we'll go." Centorea nodded.

"I have a better idea." Naruto grinned confusing Centorea.

* * *

 **With the thieving guy on the moped**

"Heh, not a bad haul." The guy snickered.

"That's enough/Not so fast!" The guy turned his head to see Centorea and Naruto who had his fox tails and ears out running up to him as Centorea was galloping while Naruto was running on all fours.

"Come quietly thief. Otherwise you'll taste the weight of your crimes and the edge of my blade!" Centorea declared waving her sword.

"Yeah. No one steals in my neighborhood and gets away with it." Naruto promised.

"You impress me. Not only are you a Half Demon Fox, but you are keeping up with me." Centorea grinned at Naruto.

"Your not doing so bad yourself. It's obvious you stay fit." Naruto smirked at Centorea.

"That horse girl? And the boy with her whose actually a fox?" The mugger said before scoffing and reved up his engine making him go faster. "The wiset strategy is to flee!"

"You're not escaping us!" Naruto and Centorea said right on his ass.

The thief turned on a curve drifting with Naruto and Centorea skidding along side it before following up. The thief than drove through some workers who were wheeling crates filled with water jugs making them fly up in the air, but it didn't stop Naruto and Centorea who slashed at them with their claws or sword slicing them up and getting water all over them.

"Too easy. Is that the best you can do?" Centorea challenged.

"Yeah. What's a little water going to do?" Naruto declared.

It was then he noticed the water on Centorea's shirt made it cling to her chest showing her her nipple.

"Um, Centorea..." Naruto muttered.

"Yes?" Centorea asked.

He just nodded his head to her shirt making her sqeak in embrassment and cover her chest with her arms.

The thief growled before jumped his moped down a road going down the the hill laughing as he got farther away.

"See you later, horse girl and fox boy!" He shouted.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto said turning his head to the Centaur.

"Absolutely." Centorea grinned at the Half Demon.

They both leaped into the air going down the hill before they landed on both sides of the theif.

"Heh." Naruto and Centorea grinned.

"Oh crap." The thief muttered.

* * *

 **After a few minutes**

Naruto and Centorea watched as the police put the beaten up thief in the car and drove away while the women who had her purse stolen left after thanking them.

"I'd say we did a good job." Naruto chucked putting his hands behind his head.

"Indeed we did." Centorea agreed giggling crossing her arms.

"So are you ready to head to your new home?" Naruto asked turning to her.

"Indeed I am, master." Centorea smiled.

 _"I'm going to have to talk to her about the whole master thing."_ Naruto thought but didn't have the heart to correct her right now.

* * *

 **Later at the house in the afternoon**

Naruto sighed as he was laying down on the couch with his hands behind his head with Hinata and Anko sitting in the loveseat.

After coming home with Centorea Naruto introduced her to Hinata and Anko who came back from training, but he couldn't introduce her to Miia and Papi cause they were still sleeping. After that Hinata and Anko showed her to a room that she could sleep while she puts her stuff in it that came when she was registered to be in Naruto's home.

"Sounds like you had quite the morning." Hinata giggled.

"That's an understatment." Naruto chuckled.

"I don't think we were dicussed on Centaur culture when we worked for the government, were we?" Anko asked.

"None that I know of, but I can ask Kuroko tomorrow since today's her day off." Hinata suggested.

"That would be the best idea. Afterall Kuroko does need a day to herself with all the stuff she has to be doing." Naruto said nodding his head.

"How thoughtful of you Naru." Anko grinned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Oh nothing." Hinata and Anko smiled innocently giving him a knowing look making Naruto huff and turn his head away.

"Anyway I just hope Centorea will like living here with us." Naruto sighed.

"I'm sure she will." Anko said.

"I agree." Hinata said.

"Naruto..." Naruto turned his head as Hinata and Anko looked behind them to see Centorea standing in the doorway looking at him.

"What is it, Centorea?" Naruto asked sitting up.

Centorea didn't say anything she just walked towards Naruto before kneeling down in front of him while blushing.

"Instead of Centorea, I want you to call me Cerea. That's what my close friends call me." Centorea now 'Cerea' as she wants to be called.

"I think that's a beautiful nickname." Naruto smiled at her making her blush more.

"Us too." Hinata and Anko said nodding their heads.

"Naruto." Cerea smiled. "I wanted to thank you for agreeing to be my master. You had no obligation to be my master but you did out of the kindness in your heart. And you fought alongside he so bravely." She then looked down. "Why you even protected me when that theif pulled out a gun to shoot me down but you kicked it out of his hand and defended me."

"You almost got shot?" Hinata asked frowning.

"If I was there I would've kicked him in his balls." Anko said slamming her right fist in her left hand.

"It's okay girls. No one got hurt." Naruto smiled.

Cerea grabbed Naruto's right hand and placed on her left tit.

"Can you feel it? My heart pounding?" Cerea asked as Naruto nodded his head feeling her heartbeat. "With you I can sense my destiny! This just like the meeting of the greek hero Heracles and the wise Chiron!" Cerea then looked to the side. "Japanese spells are impressive. Cause I truly met the man destined to be my master." She then looked back at Naruto deep in his eyes. "Therfore, I, Centorea Shianus, acknowledge you as my master and swear my lifelong loyalty to you. Master, will you accept my loyalty?"

"Cerea..." Naruto breathed thinking about his dead friend Haku and how he was loyal to Zabuza to the very end and how Cerea was doing the same thing to him out of devotion making him smile at her.

"Darling, did you get another girlfriend?!" Everyone turned their heads to see Miia and Papi standing in the doorway looking at them in shock. Well Papi did, Miia was just looking at them angrily.

"Boss, I'm hungry!" Papi shouted before she looking angry too.

"Darling? Who are these other girls? This is improper, master!" Cerea shouted.

"I am darlings lover! Who're you?!" Miia demanded.

"Is dinner ready?!" Papi wailed.

Naruto, Hinata, and Anko looked at each other before sighing.

After awhile Naruto, Hinata, and Anko made strogonoff with a vegetable salad with Cerea, Miia, and Papi sitting at the table while eating as Naruto, Hinata, and Anko were leaning on the counter looking at them.

"Listen up. Now that I'm here, things will be different." Cerea declared raising her fork up with the salad on it. "My master comes first."

"I always put my darling first." Miia huffed waving her fork around that had the strogonoff on it.

"Me too." Papi said with her mouth full of food holding on to her fork that had strogonoff and salad on it.

"Well I can tell this will be a headache." Anko huffed putting her head in her right hand.

"Yeah, now we have a Centuar in the mix of things." Hinata sighed shaking her head which were in both of her hands.

"At least life will never be boring." Naruto chuckled nervously.


	3. Housing Wives

**Sorry for the delay people. Before I forget again here is the harem: Hinata Hyuga, Anko Mitarishi, Kurami, Miia, Papi, Centorea 'Cerea' Shianus, Kuroko Smith, Suu, Cathyl, Meroune 'Mero' Lorelei, Rachnera Arachnera, Zombina, Tionishia 'Tio', Doppel, Manako, Kii, Draco, Lala, and Polt.**

 **Might add more later, anyway enjoy this chapter.**

 **And Happy New Years!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Housing Wives

"Okay, we're going to review the Interspecies Exchange Bill." It was another day in the household as it has been two weeks since Cerea moved in and now Miia was going over the rules to Papi and Cerea with Anko watching in the living room while Hinata was in the kitchen making breakfast. Miia was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt and a black skirt and Papi was wearing a normal tank top shirt that reached her waist as it was being held by a string collar around her neck and tan short shorts.

"First, humans and other species may not harm each other. Second, a non-humans may not go out unless accompanied by their host family. Third and most importantly, the exchange student who's lived with the host longest is ranked highest, so you have to listen to me!" Miia explained before getting to the last one while drawing on a markerboard furiously.

"You can't just change the law." Cerea muttered.

"Really?" Papi asked looking at the book about the Exchange Bill.

"Don't be deceived, Papi!" Cerea shouted.

"You there. Do you understand? Centorea?" Miia asked Cerea.

"Quiet. I already know the Interspecies Exchange Bill." Cerea huffed crossing her arms looking away.

"Hey Cerea, Kuroko was wondering how you were living here." Naruto said walking in the room making everyone look at him.

But they blinked once they saw the hoof mark on left side of his face.

"What?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Uh, Naruto, the hoof mark on your face." Anko said pointing at the left side of her face to emphasize her point.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"Humans and other species may not harm each other." Miia growled giving Cerea a evil look making Cerea nervous.

"No... I just..." Cerea muttered trying to explain.

"Calm down Miia. I can explain." Naruto sighed. "I walked in on Cerea as she was getting out of the bathroom after taking a bath. I didn't know she was in there and she kicked me. It was my fault. I should've knocked before going in."

"N-Not at all. I-I worked up a sweat during my morning run." Cerea said grabbing Naruto's hands before looking down sadly. "If I'd locked the door, this wouldn't have happend. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Accidents happen." Naruto eased Cerea with a soft smile making her smile back at him.

"Darling, you're always defending, Centorea!" Miia shouted getting in between them waving her arms before getting in Cerea's face. "Centorea, hurry and tell Ms. Smith how you are living here!"

"A-Alright." Cerea said as Miia backed up and crossed her arms.

"I swear, Centuars are so violent. He only saw you naked!" Miia huffed.

"What? How dare you ignore your own faults?" Cerea said pointing at Miia. "Lady Smith told me everything. I heard how you once dislocated his shoulder. And another time you almost broke his neck!" Naruto couldn't help but twitch his eyebrow at that remembering when Miia first got grabby on him.

"I-I couldn't contain my emotions..." Miia stuttered weakly.

"Besides, my master jumped in front of me and redirected a bullet to protect me!" Cerea shouted before she and Miia clasped hands together in a struggle.

"Well, my darling knocked down some delinquents to protect me!" Miia shouted.

"Good grief." Naruto sighed tiredly.

"You're becoming quite the ladies man, Naru." Anko laughed. "Too bad you didn't get this kind of attention back at Konoha, huh?"

"Please if I did get this kind of attention I probably wouldn't have gotten with you and Hinata." Naruto scoffed.

"Can't argue with that." Anko muttered.

Naruto and Anko were brought out of their conversation when they saw steam. Looking to where is was coming from they saw it was coming from Papi's head that was on the table with the book of the Exchange Bill in front of her head.

"Papi?" Naruto said.

"You ok, girl?" Anko asked.

"The Interspecies Promiscuity Bill is too confusing." Papi whinned in distress. "My head feels hot. I want to take a bath.

"Then go take one." Naruto said.

"Let's take a bath together, boss!" Papi said turning to him.

"Why don't you ask Miia or Cerea?" Naruto said turning to the Lamia and Centaur only to see they were still arguing with Miia's tail wrapped around Cerea's neck glaring at each other.

"I've taken a bath with my darling!"

"Well, master f-fondled my breasts!"

"What? I'm so jealous!"

"Yeah, I don't think that's happening anytime, Naru." Anko sighed before grabbing a magazine and layed down on the couch before reading it.

"Guess your right." Naruto said before looking at Papi. "Let's go take a bath, Papi."

"Yay!" Papi smiled waving her left arm in the air.

Naruto and Papi went up to the bathroom where there was already water in the tub. Naruto stuck his hand in it to check the temperature.

"It's a little cold, Papi. So you might have to wait." Naruto said.

"Let's get started." Papi said apparently not hearing him about to take off her clothes.

"Hang on." Naruto said getting Papi's attention. "Kuroko got you a swimsuit." Naruto said leaving the bathroom to the other room before coming back with a school swimsuit that had her name on it. "Though I'm not sure why it's one like this, though." He muttered.

"But I can't change into it with my wings." Papi said.

"We'll just have to try." Naruto said.

"Ok." Papi nodded.

"Now where's the hole?"

"Is it in yet, boss?"

"I'm not used to this kind of thing, so I'm not sure which hole it is."

"You're putting it in?"

"All the way."

"*Gasp* It's in."

"It's a bit tight."

"It's okay."

While Naruto and Papi were trying to put the swimsuit on Kurami was laughing her head off seeing what Naruto was doing with Papi and how it sounded.

 **"Oh! This is pure gold! If anyone heard this they'd think you were having sex! Hahahahaha! Oh my sides! They hurt!"** Kurami laughed hard as she was kicking her feet in the air.

 _"Oh be quiet! You laughing fox!"_ Naruto demanded blushing a bit making Kurami laugh harder before he put his focus back on Papi. "Now put your other leg in the hole on the other side." He instructed.

"Like this?" Papi asked lifting her leg and put it through the hole.

"Yeah, like that." Naruto pulling the swimsuit up to her butt making her gasp. "What?"

"It tickles." Papi said.

 _"Damn this girl and her cute sexiness!"_ Naruto roared before taking a deep breath to get himself under control. "Finally, put your arms though here."

"My feathers are getting in the way." Papi whinned.

"It's okay. The suit stretches." Naruto assured.

Papi moved her arms as Naruto got the shoulders strapes to get on her but accidently felt up her breasts making Papi moan and Naruto freeze.

"Boss?" Papi asked looked back at him sexually.

 _"DAMMIT!"_ Naruto turned around and leaped into the bath splashing water everywhere as he floated on his back. _"No girl can look so cute and sexy at the same time! This is an outrage!"_

 **"Oh really? Then what do you call Hinata then?"** Kurami asked smirking.

 _"That's different!"_ Naruto protested as Kurami snickered before huffing. "I just need to cool down."

"Then I'll cool down with you." Papi laughed laying her back against Naruto's chest. "This feels great."

"Heh, we're like a father and daughter otters." Naruto chuckled.

"I think of us more as siblings." Papi smiled looking back at Naruto. "If I had a big brother, I bet he'd be just like you."

"What makes you say that, Papi?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Well, you play with me, you gently scold me when I do something bad, and you even praise me too! There are only girl Harpies, so I'm not exactly sure what brothers are like." Papi smiled making Naruto nod in understandment as Harpies were an all female species. Papi then turned around smiling happily at Naruto. "But I've always wanted one, so I'm really happy now!"

Naruto chuckled before kissing her forehead softly making her blush as they looked at one another.

"Well I'm glad you look at me as a brother, Papi." Naruto said.

"Then lets get closer, like siblings." Papi said sitting up grabbing Naruto's right hand and place it on her left tit which he unconsciously squeezed.

"What do you mean, Papi?" Naruto wondered.

"My heart jumped when you touched my breasts earlier. I want to feel that way even more." Papi smiled.

"You know sibling don't do that, right?" Naruto asked.

"Then I'll use force and make you!" Papi declared jumping up in the air and raised her talons to strike.

"Papi, calm down." Naruto sighed.

Suddenly the door was slammed down and arrows shot through the air nailing Papi's swimsuit to the wall making her stuck. Naruto and Papi turned to see Cerea come in with a bow and arrow in her hands.

"I've been tolerant because I believe you to be a child, but you're my age? I won't allow you to behave this way." Cerea said.

"I-I can't move!" Papi whinned.

"Thanks for the save, Cerea." Naruto said getting out of the tub.

"Master, climb on my back." Cerea said with her face blushing.

"You sure?" Naruto asked finding out about when a Centuar allows you on their back it's like saying your married.

"I'm sure." Cerea nodded as Naruto got on her back.

"Hold it right there!" Miia shouted standing in the doorway. "How dare you run off behind my back? Ms. Smith's coming to check up on you soon." Miia then closed her eyes waving her finger. "You have to be more aware of important detai..."

She didn't get to finish as she was run over by Cerea who made her way to the front door.

"Hinata! Anko! Cerea's taking me out!" Naruto yelled as they left.

"Okay, foxy!" Anko said waving her left hand.

"Just make sure you'll be careful. We'll watch Miia and Papi!" Hinata shouted from the kitchen.

"So Hinata, how you holding up?" Anko asked.

"I'm a little fidgety." Hinata sighed scratching her left arm.

"I know. We haven't had sex in a month and two weeks. My finger just aren't doing it for me." Anko huffed slamming her face in her magazine.

"With Miia's constant affections, Papi's playfull nature, and Cerea's determination it's hard to get alone time with Naruto." Hinata said.

"Yeah, well that will change soon. Because we are getting our sex time with Naruto!" Anko declared angrily biting her couch pillow.

"I hear ya, girlfriend." Hinata agreed.

* * *

 **With Naruto and Cerea**

"Papi should cool down given some time." Cerea said running.

"Let's head on to the park." Naruto suggested.

"Ok." Cerea nodded making her way to the park. It was after a couple of minutes that they made to the park and Cerea was walking down a path. "Master, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just finding all this mayhem exhausting." Naruto said.

"Really? In that case, could you let go, please?" Cerea asked blushing.

Naruto was confused til he saw he hands were on Cerea's breasts to hold himself.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said taking his hands off her breasts.

"N-No, it's fine." Cerea smiled looking back at Naruto. "For one who serves you, it's not a serious problem."

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Naruto asked getting off her back.

"It's not!" Cerea exclaimed turning herself fully around with a offended and hurt expression. "The dignified Centaurs are warriors who value loyalty to their masters above all else. That's why I've been searching for a master to serve! My father, grandfather, and great-grandfather did the same. I am a knight first, and a woman second. This is the spirit of my kind. Do not think it's a bit much." Cerea said strongly as Naruto saw the passion along with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm not going against what your culture does, Cerea." Naruto sighed before looking off in the distance as he was remembering something confusing Cerea. "It's just that hearing the word master brings up some bad memories. I had a friend once who owed his life to his master for saving his life and in the end died protecting him as I couldn't save him." Cerea was surprised hearing something from his past. All she knew was that he turned into a Half Demon after getting into a fight, but that all she knew of him along with Hinata and Anko being Half Demons too after they told her they had sex with him that made her blush. But she felt for him when he told her his friend died protecting his master. Naruto then looked back at Cerea and gave her a soft genuine smile only for those that he cares about making Cerea blush heavily. "But to me I'm not your master Cerea, if anything your my partner. And partners looked after one another. You understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yes master." Cerea smile whipping her tears happy that he was accepting her culture.

"Good." Naruto said walking to Cerea and grabbed her face pulling it towards him and gave her a soft kiss on her forhead making her blush again before seperating from her. "Now, is there anything you want to try while we're here?"

"Anything I want to try." Cerea muttered looking around the park before she saw a couple walking away holding hands looking at each other lovingly making her envious clasping her hands together in front of her. "Um, I... No, never mind."

Naruto followed her gaze to see the couple making him smile at her.

"Don't be shy, Cerea." Naruto assured her.

"W-Well... My hand." Cerea said.

"Your hand?" Naruto said wanting Cerea to say it.

"I was hoping you'd hold my hand..." Cerea said in embarrassment before waving her hands. "I mean I've only ever held swords and bows, so I thought... You know I'd do what girls do in human society. I mean there's no deep mean..."

Cerea was cut off as Naruto grabbed her right hand with his left hand interlocking their fingers holding it tight smiling at her.

"No matter what you want Cerea, all you have to do is ask." Naruto said.

Cerea just blushed hard with tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"D-Don't look." Cerea sqeaked turning her head away putting her left hand on her face. "I don't know what I look like right now."

"Cerea..." Naruto laughed softly.

"Oh this is so embarrassing." Cerea moaned.

 **"Awww, this is so sweet. So romantic I could cry..."** Kurami sniffed blowing her nose in some tissues.

Their moment was interupted by shouting and a crash behind Cerea making her and Naruto jump and look to see Miia on the ground moaning in pain before she got up and glared at Papi who landed behind her.

"What'd you do that for, Papi?!" Miia shouted.

"You told me to let you down." Papi smiled waving her left wing.

"I didn't tell you to drop me!" Miia screamed.

"What are you two doing here?" Cerea demanded. "You said yourself that you're not allowed out alone!"

"It's fine if no one finds out!" Miia smiled smugly.

 _"Not setting out a good example, Miia."_ Naruto deadpanned.

"That's not a reason-" Cerea tried to say before Miia and Papi had a shock look on their faces. Cerea followed their gaze to see what they're looking at and saw Naruto's face was smooshed against her breasts.

"Centorea!" Miia roared in anger.

"Wait, this is just..." Cerea tried to explain pushing Naruto away from her breasts.

But Miia wasn't listening as she grabbed Naruto and put him against her own breasts.

"Stupid horse woman, you kidnapped my darling just to flirt with him?! Dignified Centaur, my ass!" Miia shouted.

Naruto was suddenly grabbed from Miia back to Cerea and into her breasts.

"Enough! I'll not take this from you, you vindictive snake woman! Who are you calling 'darling' anyway?! Do you think you're my master's wife?!" Cerea shouted.

Naruto was then grabbed from Cerea to Papi into her chest.

"I'll be taking my boss, then." Papi smiled.

"Stay out of this chicken wing!" Miia and Cerea shouted.

 _"What am I, a ragdoll?"_ Naruto growled with his eyebrow twitching dangerously.

 **"At least you can say that three girls are smitten by you. Not a lot of guys can have that."** Kurami snickered.

 _"Again, not helping."_ Naruto deadpanned.

"Honestly we turn our backs for one minute and they take off." Hinata growled placing her hands on her hips as she and Anko were walking to where they were following Miia and Papi's scents leading them to a park where Naruto and Cerea's scents were too. "It's like dealing with a bunch of kids."

"I tell you it's becoming a real pain in the ass dealing with jealous girls." Anko seethed placing her hands behind her head. "We didn't deal with this kind of shit back in Konoha."

"Back then no other girl would look at our Naruto." Hinata huffed blowing hair out of her face.

"Times were simpler then." Anko sighed.

"Anyway were close to the park." When they got there they saw Miia, Papi, and Cerea arguing and pulling Naruto to them. "Unbelievable." Hinata said shaking her head.

"I've heard of staking your claim, but even I find this ridiculious." Anko deadpanned.

"Those girls." Hinata and Anko looked behind them to see Kuroko pulling up behind them in her black car frowning at the Lamia, Harpy, and Centuar fighting over the Half Demon. "They're really causing trouble." She said getting out the car.

"That's an understatement." Hinata and Anko said dryly.

"Fine, then. We'll settle this by force!" Miia, Papi, and Cerea shouted letting Naruto go and prepared to fight each other.

"I better intervene." Kuroko said taking out a gun preparing to shoot.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Naruto roared finally losing his top getting in between the girls making them stop.

Only to grunt feeling getting shot in the back making him look to see three darts in his back surprising everyone.

"Shit." Naruto groaned feeling a massive headache come on making him fall on the ground clutching his head.

"Darling/Boss/Master/Naruto/Foxy/ **Naruto!** " Miia, Papi, Cerea, Hinata, Anko, and Kurami shouted.

* * *

 **In the evening back at the house**

Naruto was laying down on the couch with his head on Hinata's lap as she applyed a icebag on his head while Anko was rubbing his leg in comfort and Kuroko was standing behind the couch drinking coffee to ease her worries. After Naruto got shot Hinata and Anko carried Naruto back to the house with Miia, Papi, and Cerea following them along with Kuroko in her car.

"Wow, I can't believe I hit darling. Those were mean tranquilizer darts, so it's amazing you were able to take on three like nothing." Kuroko smiled nervously.

"All they did was give me a massive headache." Naruto groaned.

"Thanks to being a Half Demon any poison, thing that knocks you out, or any other is neutralize cause of our bodies fast regenrative systems." Anko said.

 **"Which your welcome by the way, thanks to me."** Kurami pouted crossing her arms not being acknowledged.

 _"You know I appreciate you Kurami."_ Naruto said.

 _"As do we."_ Hinata nodded.

 _"Yeah, so don't get your nine tailed panties in a bunch."_ Anko snorted.

 **"They are not in a bunch thank you very much, Anko."** Kurami retorted.

 _"Could've fooled me."_ Anko laughed.

 _"Anko don't be mean to Kurami."_ Naruto sighed.

 _"Yeah, be nice."_ Hinata scolded.

Just so your wondering when Hinata and Anko had sex with Naruto and became his mates they established a psychic link with Kurami and they can talked whenever they could before her slumber. When they first learned of her and how she's been helping Naruto progress, let's just say Anko was more excited than the two screaming,

"HELL YEAH! THE STRONGEST BIJU IN THE WORLD IS A WOMEN SUCK IT ALL YOU SEXIST FUCKS!"

Needless to say Kurami ended up laughing a storm while Naruto was embarassed by her outburst.

"Anyway, I could get in trouble for this. So do you think you could quiet about this, please?" Kuroko asked breaking the three Half Demons out of their conversation with Kurami.

"Don't worry Kuroko we know it was an accident. Besides you weren't the one to cause this." Hinata said rubbing Naruto's head.

"Speaking of which, where are the girls?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph/Tch." Hinata and Anko huffed and scoffed thinking that this was all Miia, Papi, and Cerea's fault.

"Girls..." Naruto sighed.

"They're right over there." Kuroko said pointing at a door making him, Hinata, and Anko look to see Papi, Miia, and Cerea peaking through the door looking ashamed.

"This happended to you because of what we did." Miia muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry, boss." Papi apologized.

"I have failed as your servant." Cerea sighed in shame.

The girls came in the room and stood in front of Naruto.

"So, from now on, we decided that we'll hold back so we won't cause you any trouble for you! Or Hinata and Anko!" Miia said.

"Hold back?" Naruto said confused.

"I'll stop being overbearing with my affection with you." Miia swore.

"Yeah. I won't ask you to play with me!" Papi promised.

"I won't act out of line again." Cerea vowed.

"Well it would be nice if things weren't too insanely hectic." Naruto said.

"Preaching to the choir there, Naru." Anko snorted crossing her arms.

"Certain actions have consequences. And you three need to learn that this so called competition you all have for Naruto is not healthy for anyone. You're all treating Naruto as if he's a pack of raw meat to fight over." Hinata scolded.

Miia, Papi, and Cerea could only look down in shame knowing they cause Naruto trouble.

"Sigh* But seriously you girls are idiots." Naruto sighed as the Lamia, Harpy, and Centuar were hurt and confused by his words. "It's true there are time you three go overboard, and it's not nice to fight since we're family." He then smiled at them. "But surprisingly that what makes it to be fun around you guys." Miia, Papi, and Cerea looked surprised as did Kuroko while Hinata and Anko smiled proudly at Naruto knowing where this was going.

"Look, back where me, Hinata, and Anko come from, I was hated by my entire village, simply because I was born on the day of a terrible disaster." Miia, Papi, Cerea, and even Kuroko all gasped in shock hearing this thinking what kind of life he had. "For years I grew up alone and hated, never knowing why, and I never had a family, until Anko came in and became my first friend and I didn't feel so alone; it made me really happy, and through hardships and trails I've gotten more friends who saw me for me that made my happiness grow. It was only that once I had to leave with Anko and Hinata that I thought I would be able to catch a break. But then I meet Kuroko, the others, then Miia, Papi, and Cenrea as each of you came into my life and accepted me with Anko and Hinata with open arms and treated up like living beings."

"So what I'm trying to say is that I'm really happy that all of you are here, and while you may be a little wild at time's that's the thing I love about you all, we're a family and families don't hold anything back." Naruto declared giving them a powerful yet soft and loving smile.

"Oh darling/boss/master!" Miia, Papi, and Cerea cried tackling Naruto and give him hugs as tears fell down their eyes.

"That's our Naruto." Hinata and Anko smiled lovingly at him.

"Well then that's perfect!" Kuroko smiled clapping her hands getting everyone's attention. "A family, huh? I knew I was right having darling to take care of them."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he seperated from the monster girls as Hinata and Anko stood up as everyone looked confused.

"Recently, there's been a movement to amend the Interspecies Exchange Bill." Kuroko said with a mischievous grin on her face that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine while Hinata and Anko not liking the sound of this. "It's just a few minor changes, but one of them would allow humans and other species to marry." Kuroko said sipping her coffee. "I was just looking for a test case to see if it was truly possible." Naruto, Hinata and Anko got what she was implying.

"You didn't..." They said but Kuroko's grin confirmed it. "You did.."

"So darling, will you marry either Miia, Papi, or Cerea?" Kuroko asked.

Naruto didn't say anything before sighing and looked at Hinata and Anko who were deep in thought before they looked at Naruto and all three nodded their heads before looking at Kuroko.

"Is it possible to enact one of the laws from my home, that follows along with this trail?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well you see, back where I come from, there were a lot of clans, and because of this there was a law passed down that if a clan is dying out or only has one member left, they are allowed to take on multiple wives in order to make sure the clan survives." Naruto explained making Kuroko, Miia, Papi, and Cerea's eyes widened in surprise.

"And since Naruto is technically the last of his clan, the Uzumaki clan that we know of, along with the clan heir..." Hinata started.

"Even though our village hid it from him for thirteen years, he falls under that law. Me and Hinata are already his wives, but decided to hide it since we thought it wasn't a big deal." Anko finished.

Kuroko blinked at that before a creepy grin spread across her face, without warning she pulled out her phone and turned around to call her superiors, as another chill ran down not only Naruto's spine but Hinata and Anko's as well. Turning back to face the three Half Demons and three Liminals, Kuroko gave them all a wide grin.

"They agreed, you will still be under your old village's law." Miia, Papi, and Cerea had wide grins on their faces as they all hugged Naruto, happy that they all would be allowed to marry him with Hinata and Anko joining in. "However, there is one condition." They all looked at her. "While you will be allowed to marry all three of them, you must also marry any other extra species that moves into the house with you." The three girls looked shocked at how Naruto would be forced to marry other girls.

"I'll do it." He smiled surprising the three monster girls and Kuroko again. "It wouldn't be any different than what would happen back in my old village."

"He's got a point. Stuff like that happens a lot in our old home." Anko nodded her head.

"We never approved of this sort of thing. But we know Naruto has a big heart for others." Hinata shrugged.

"Besides I always wanted a big family." Naruto sighed happily making the six girls smile at that. "However, before that, if I'm going to marry any of you, I think it's time me, Anko, and Hinata tell you of our past." Hinata and Anko nodded in agreement as the other four girls went silent. He motioned for them to sit down on the couch which they did as he sat on the loveseat with Hinata and Anko on either sides of him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the third Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, Kurami." The four girls blinked at him with wide eyes before he started to further explain. "Me, Hinata, and Anko are from Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, which is located on the hidden continent." Miia, Papi, and Cerea gasp as they had heard about the hidden continent and how dangerous it was.

Kuroko narrowed her eyes when she heard this, she had read about the hidden continent when she was going through the histories on the different races for the program, and she was told everything they knew when she had asked people from the other races and how dangerous it is there.

"On the night that I was born, a mad man attacked and pulled the Nine Tailed Fox out of my mother, who was the previous container, and forced it to attack the village. With no other way to stop it, the Fourth Hokage, the leader of the village, sealed it into me, his last request was that I be seen as a hero." Naruto scoffed softly. "Even though the presence of a Jinchuriki is suppose to remain a secret, the Third Hokage, in all his suppose 'wisdom' revealed my status to the village." Naruto paused as he whipped away the angry tears with Hinata and Anko putting their hands on his leg in comfort as he remembered even if he did love him how the old man screwed him over for thirteen years. "Over the next thirteen years, I was hated and scorned by the village, who saw me as the demon reincarnated; hell I had more assassination attempts on my head before my first birthday then all the past Hokage's combined." He gave a hollowed chuckle at that, remembering his first kill was during one of the assassination attempts; the man was so confident that he gave Naruto a kunai and told him to defend himself, which Naruto did by stabbing the man in the heart when he unconsciously channeled chakra into the blade. Of course it was hard when you had no one was there to console him.

"Though things weren't that bad as I had my first friend in Anko here whose been with me though the best and worst of times." Naruto smiled at Anko grabbing her hand and looked at her lovingly with her sending the look back as they kissed each other with passion making Hinata and Kuroka smile while Miia, Papi, and Cerea awwwed. They seperated before Naruto continued his story. "After I became a genin, I thought that things would get better, and they kinda did. I had awesome adventures, meet new people creating new bonds, and lived the live I always envisioned myself, but all that changed. One of the people I considered a friend, a brother even, but I guess it was one-sided left the village for power, and I was sent to get him back. I succeeded, but not without some damages." He removed his shirt and a genjutsu that hid the fist shaped scar that was inches from his heart, and the one that punctured his lung, caused Kuroko, Miia, Papi, and Cerea to gasp.

"Because I used too much of Kurami, the Nine Tails' chakra if slowly turned me into a Fox Half Demon. I did everything I could for that village. I drew blood, sweat, tears for them and I get banished for doing my job all because I hurt their precious Uchiha while using the fox's chakra." Naruto chuckled bitterly pulling his shirt down before sighing softly. "I thought I was going to be alone again, but Anko and Hinata decided to come with me where we traveled the Elemental Nations for weeks til we heard about the outside world and figured we could start a new life. So we got a boat left for the sea and made our way through the fog and towards Japan where we were surrounded by people since we didn't know how to control or hide our fox ears and tails. After awhile we meet Kuroko who introduced us to the Liminal species as we then explained what we were. We started to doing jobs for the government since we had nowhere else to go or do and we meet all kinds of species and learning their culture while making sure no one who knew about them or did them any harm. After two years we decided to leave and live the peaceful life we wanted since we learned all we could about this world. Then it was a year ago we lived ok lives, til I was selected for the different species cultural exchange program. And the rest you know is history." Naruto finished.

"Since you now know about Naruto's life it's time I told mine." Anko said before started her story. "I was an orphan child, always being looked down on for not having parents, when I meet someone who I used to look at as a father, Orochimaru. He was the village's Sannin a powerful and important man and he took me under his wing teaching me anything and everything on how to fight. But little did I know it was all a lie, He was a monster who experimented on children for his own sick pleasure. Using them as lab rats." She seethed in hate remembering her old teacher making the girls go green with digust. "He even branded me with a curse mark, a experiment seal that binds you to him giving you power but hurts you if you don't accept it. He tossed me away like trash once he found out it wasn't compatable with me. When he betrayed Konoha I was labeled at his snake whore or the evil Sannin's trash. For years I was hated for something I had no control over and people discriminated and tried to rape me for it too. One night I was saved when my Naruto here kicked the men in the balls and we ran out of there. I recognized who he was immediately and he recognized me too, we were waiting for the other to judge the other before Naruto suddenly hugged me and told me I didn't have to be alone anymore. I was so happy I promised I would be there for him like he did with me."

"After that we were inseparable, always playing, training, and hanging out with each other. It even got to the point were Naruto said when we'll get older he said he was going to marry me. It was so sweet." Anko giggled leaning her head against Naruto's shoulder making him blush as the girls snickered. "But then I thought, he's the only guy in the whole village who likes me for me and not for my body, so I decided to wait for him til he was older. After years went by we still kept our friendship a secret cause we didn't need any heat that the snake whore and the demon brat were friends. If was after the second part of the Chunnin Exams an event where we promote our ninjas to higher ranks, that Naruto introduced me to Hinata where I could tell immediately she was in love with Naruto. But I wanted to get to know her before even letting think about getting with my Naruto. Surprisingly we hit it off well once she got past her shyness and we became as close as sisters. We decided we would share Naruto on the account that I had him first when we had sex. After that life was alright til we heard about Naruto being banished for bringing that Uchiha all battered and bruised. So I decided to leave with him along with Hinata as Naruto was too important to us to let go. And you all know the rest." Anko finished.

"And now it's time I told my story." Hinata said starting her story. "I was born into a wealthy family; The Hyuga clan. We were famous for our bloodline the byakugan." Hinata activated her eyes kinda freaking out Miia and Papi but intrigued Cerea and Kuroko. "With these eyes we can see the energy inside of people and see very far distances. My clan even developed a fighting style to block the flow of energy ftom the person's body making if easier for us to defeat them. We call it the Gentle Fist. I was the clan heiress expecting to do great things and bring suppose honor to my clan, but I was considered weak all because I didn't want to fight my little sister in spars and wanted to unite our families together. See my family was divided into two families the Main family who were seen as the pure Hyuga and the Branch family who were as the servants and branded with a obident seal that when active causing major pain to the brain." The four women gasped in horror at the thought of family treating each other that way.

"Anyway as I was saying, since I wanted to bring both families together and not follow into the traditional Hyuga fighting style I was hated by both families. Even my own father looked at me with digust saying how much of a failure I was. The only ones who supported me were me were my grandmother and sister. I almost gave up hope on people liking me for me til I heard Naruto cheered me on with my fight with my cousin/brother Neji, even though I lost the person who I admired for so long acknowledge me for me and being strong. Since then I've hunged out with Naruto and Anko becoming stronger and learning to love myself without needing the approval of others. So when I found out the civil council along with my father banished Naruto I snapped, I confronted my father while nailing him in the heart making him collapse last I saw him, packed my stuff and left with Naruto and Anko. And the rest happened." Hinata finished.

The room was silent was Kuroko, Miia, Papi, and Cerea thought about everything they learned about the three Half Demons.

"So that's our lives, and how we came to Japan." Naruto said getting up from the loveseat along with Hinata and Anko.

"We'll give you time to think about all this." Anko said.

"We'll be in Naruto's room if you need us." Hinata said.

And with that the three left the girls alone to their thoughts.

* * *

 **Later that night in Naruto's room**

Naruto, Hinata, and Anko were sitting on the bed cuddling while watching tv from a flatscreen on the wall. They were all in their sleepwear as Hinata's was a blue sleeveless shirt and purple sweatpants.

"Think the others are still thinking about our past?" Anko asked.

"Well we given them enough time to think about it." Hinata said.

"I put my trust in them that they'll make the right decision." Naruto assured.

"Naruto, Anko, Hinata, are you all still awake?" The three turned their heads to the door to see it was open with Miia in the doorway wearing a pink nighty which was see through showing off her perfect body.

"Hey Miia." Hinata said as they all sat up.

"There something you need, girl?" Anko asked.

Miia didn't say anything she just slithered towards the bed before stopping and rubbed her arm looking down.

"I just want to say thank you, for sharing your pasts with me. To me I don't care if you guys hold a demon inside of you, or were labeled as a psychopath's student, or weak for not wanting to hurt your family. To me you'll always be my darling and my sisters. You didn't have to accept me into your home but you did it anyway, and for that I am grateful." Miia then looked up at them with her eyes showing absolute devotion. "To me you guys are my family, and I will always love you!"

Naruto, Anko, and Hinata were surprised to hear that Miia loved them so much but it just made them smile thinking it was a good idea for her to marry Naruto.

"Thanks Miia. That means the world to us." Hinata said getting out of the bed and hugging her as Miia hugged her back.

"And we love you too, Miia." Anko said getting off the bed too and joined in on the hug.

"No problem." Miia said as the girls seperated before she turned to look at Naruto. "Darling?"

"C'mere Miia." Naruto said opening his arms making Miia launch herself at him and kissing Naruto right on the lips with him kissing her back in a deep passionate kiss with their tongues twirling around one another.

"Don't forget about us, boss."

"We're here too, master."

Naruto and Miia broke the kiss and looked at the door along with Hinata and Anko to see Papi, who was wearing a black extra-large muscle shirt, Cerea, who was wearing a purple sleeveless nightshirt with a few button opened showing her chest, and Kuroko, who was wearing a black bra and panties.

"You're here too, Kuroko?" Naruto asked slipping out of Miia's grasp.

"Of course darling, after all, I do love you." Kuroko smiled softly.

"R-Really? Cause I figured you'd be with someone else." Naruto said.

"Of course not." Kuroko walked towards Naruto and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "No one can make me feel the way you do. Other people see me as the 'Hardworking no life Smith' and I don't have many friends. But you instantly took a liking to me despite how we started out and treated me with the upmost respect and kindness. And that made me fall for you."

Naruto only smiled wrapping his arms around Kuroko's waist.

"You are beautiful in you're own right Kuroko. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a lover. I'm just lucky you choose me, and I will love you forever." Naruto promised.

Kuroko was moved to tears by Naruto's words and kissed him passionately as he kissed her back with equal passion.

"Hey! I want to kiss boss, too!" Papi whinned.

"I-I wish to kiss master as well." Cerea stuttered.

"Okay, okay." Naruto chuckled gesturing for the Harpy and Centaur to come toward him which they did as he took turns giving them strong kisses that left them weak in the knees.

"So any reason why you girls are barely in anything?" Anko asked.

"We figured if we're going to be Naruto's future wives we'd have our wedding night with him to show our love." Miia said.

"And you want to be his wife too, Kuroko?" Hinata asked.

"There's no one elses wife I would rather be." Kuroko smiled.

"If that's the case; Who's first?" Naruto asked grinned.

* * *

 **Lemon Start!**

"Me!" Miia said raising her hand quickly before anyone else.

"Alright then, Miia." Naruto said pulling Miia towards him and gave her a hard and deep kiss as the rest of the girls sat on the floor to watch.

"You girls are in for a show." Anko grinned.

"Yep. You'll see Naruto leave Miia in a quivering mess." Hinata giggled.

Kuroko, Papi, and Cerea were confused on what they went but decided to watch.

Naruto and Miia continued kissing and only stopping to take off their shirts and nighty showing off their tonned muscular and sexy bodies.

"You look beautiful, Miia." Naruto said.

"Thank you, darling. And you look amazing yourself." Miia said.

Miia then took off his sweatpants along with his boxers, and got a big surprise.

"HOLY SHIT! YOUR/HE'S HUGE!" Miia, Papi, Cerea, and Kuroko exclaimed in shock seeing Naruto big and impressive member.

"I know right." Hinata giggled.

"But trust us, when you have that thing inside of you, your given pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." Anko smirked.

"Still think your up for it, Miia?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely!" Miia nodded in determination.

Miia slid down to Naruto cock and she gives the tip of Naruto's cock a kiss before starting to lick it to get started. Then she makes her way down from kissing from the tip to the bottom, then she starts lightly licks Naruto's ball before she makes her way back up to his rod. Miia then fully took out her long snake-like tongue and licked all over his cock making Naruto moan.

"Damn, not bad, Miia." Naruto said.

"Then you'll love this." Miia said.

She then engulfed Naruto's entire dick stuffing it into her throat and not gagging as she started deepthroating on his member. Miia also moved her throat as if she was gulping something down to add even more pleasure for Naruto.

"Sweet momma, Miia!" Naruto groaned loving what Miia was doing to him. "You've been secretly taking tips from Anko?" He asked.

"Nope!" Miia said releasing Naruto's cock from her mouth and throat and licked it sensually. "I learned a few things from the porn sites on the internet."

"Really?" Naruto asked. _"Just what kind of sites let her learn to do this?"_ He thought.

"Yep. I was hoping I could do this with you one day. And now I can." Miia chirped before going back to engulfing his cock.

Naruto continued to groan as Miia pleased him more and more with her mouth nicely warm, tight, and he loving it. Miia kept this up for a few more minutes til she felt Naruto's cock swelling up.

"I'm about to cum, Miia." Naruto gritted his teeth.

 _"Do it, darling! Let me taste your cum!"_ Miia moaned bobbing her head faster.

Naruto moaned as his cock exploded as he shot a literal one gallon's worth of his spunk into Miia's mouth making her cheeks puff out at the force of his ejaculate.

She swallows it all in one gulp but before she can open her mouth to breath another load erupts into her needy mouth filling it to capacity once more.

''Mmmmmm.'' Miia moaned as she swallows every drop of it before Naruto pulls out and rubs his penis prompting himself to ejaculate more and soon enough two more gallons of cum covers up her succulent F-cup sized boobs and her face.

''Ohhhhh yeah...'' Naruto moaned as his orgasm died down.

Gasping at the sheer amount of cream all over her boobs and face Miia then uses both her hands to take literal handfuls of baby making material proceeds to hand feed herself until she was cleaned up completely.

''Wow darling...that tasted like heaven.'' Miia smiled.

"Heh, Hinata and Anko think the same thing when they're pleasing me." Naruto grinned.

Papi, Cerea, and Kuroko were blushing heavily while Hinata and Anko were smirking.

"Whoa. He sure cums alot." Kuroko breathed.

"Yeah." Papi muttered.

"Indeed." Cerea nodded in agreement.

"It also helps that Naruto can control his fertility and chose whether or not to get you pregnant." Anko grinned.

"And when you feel him cum tons inside you, the feeling is to die for." Hinata shuddered from the memory.

Papi, Cerea, and Kuroko blush harder at that.

Miia then gasps in surprise when she notices that Naruto's cock was still rock hard.

''What the? You came and your cock is still hard?!'' She shrieked

''Oh yeah, what can I say? Since it's still hard want to relieve it Miia? I still have energy left to give you a really good pussy pounding.'' Naruto chuckled.

''Okay then.'' Miia said as she goes to lay down on her back with her head resting on the pillows. ''Go ahead, darling. Prove how much you love me by fucking my tight and needy little pussy with that huge cock of yours.''

''Oh I plan to.'' Naruto smirked liking how Miia talked dirty before going over to lay atop his soon to be Lamia lover, they engage in a passionate kiss before Naruto positions his veiny prick at the tip of her orifice.

''Darling just a second..'' Miia spoke softly.

''Hm? What's up Miia?'' Naruto asked

''Just...please be gentle...it's...my first time.'' Miia said in a shaky voice

Smiling, Naruto places a hand on her cheek and gives her a loving kiss.

''Don't worry, I'll be gentle.'' Naruto promised.

With that Naruto slowly slid his dick in Miia's vagina who whimpered from the sensation feeling like it was going to go on forever. Eventually he felt her hymen. Naruto looked at Miia and she gave him a nod and deciding to get it over wirth he pushes his entire cock inside breaking her hymen making Miia groan.

"I-It hurts." Miia said.

"The first time always does, Miia. Just relax." Naruto soothed.

Miia nodded and took slow deep breathes to calm herself down. When she did she started to feel the pleasure of her darling being inside of her.

"I'm ready, darling. Please, fuck me." Miia begged looking at him.

"You got it." Naruto nodded.

Withdrawing his entire length from her pussy Naruto shoves back and spears his entire length into her penetrating her cervix and entering her womb.

''Shit! It feels like you've speared my womb, darling!'' Miia shouted.

Naruto begins slamming into her at such a fast pace that the whole fucking bed was shaking.

''Oh fuck!, oh fuck! That's right! Fucking pound me!'' Miia moaned out loud in pure bliss as an orgasm hits her.

Feeling his lover's pussy spray a water hose of pussy juice caused Naruto to pick up the pace fucking her at a speed that made a cheetah look like inferior.

''That's right! Fuck me, darlng! OH GOD!' Miia screamed

She was taken by surprise when Naruto unsheathed his cock from her pussy and suddenly flipped her over and forced her face into the pillow. Miia decided she liked the new position and reached backwards with her hands and proceeded to spread her ass cheeks giving Naruto a pleasurable view of both her puckered anus and her wet vaginal opening.

"Please, put it back! I need you inside me!" Miia pleaded.

Without a word Naruto just slams his dick into her pussy getting a loud high-pitched squeal from her. Thrusting his entire length into her at such a furious pace he was practically thrusting her head into the bed frame. Miia opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as she was fucked into oblivion.

After about half an hour of slamming his snake girl lover senseless Naruto felt his ballsack readying another massive load of cum.

''Oh shit, here it comes Miia! Get ready because you're gonna be filled!'' Naruto said.

''Fuck yes! Fill every nook and cranny of my pussy! Shoot that cum inside me, darling! I beg of you!'' She said as she goes through an earth shattering orgasm that makes her whole body shake.

''Here it comes!" Naruto shouted before he came to a halt.

Feeling Miia's pussy clamp down onto his dick and practically holding him in place Naruto moaned as he shot a massive load of sperm into her spraying her womb white as snow.

''Oh my god yes!'' Miia shouted as she relished in pleasure of Naruto's sperm entering her inside of her. She groaned in ecstasy feeling her stomach start to inflat with the amount of cum Naruto was poring into her body.

Pulling out, Naruto watched in self satisfaction as he saw Miia goes to sit on her back and sighs in contempt from finally having sex with her darling.

''Kami...that was amazing, darling.'' Miia panted exhausted.

''Well I hope you enjoyed it Miia-chan.'' Naruto said placing a hand on his lover's cheek. "Why don't you rest now, huh?"

"Okay." Miia nodded as she began to dose off to sleep.

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on the forhead before turning to the other girls seeing Papi, Cerea, and Kuroko's faces were a deep shade of red and their noses were bleeding while Hinata and Anko smiled in approval at Naruto and his sex skills.

"So who's next?" Naruto asked.

"Me! Papi wants a turn!" Papi exclaimed standing up and waving her right wing.

"Then come here my sexy little Harpy." Naruto smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ok!" Papi took off her muscle shirt and jumped on Naruto wrapping her arms and legs around him as he held her by her ass cheeks.

Naruto and Papi kissed each other swirling their tongues around getting heated into the kiss as Papi started to grind her cunt against Naruto's prick. When the need for air came they seperated and looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"Ready, Papi?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready boss. Let's have sex." Papi nodded.

Pulling his hands away from her ass Naruto put them on her hips and lifted her up hovering her pussy above his cock before he pulled her down spearing into her. Papi screamed with pleasure and just a little pain, she had never felt anything like this before. But she was loving the feeling she was getting from her boss, the one who she would spend the rest of her life with. Naruto then started to thrust his hips up and down sawing his cock through her pussy bringing Papi all kinds of pleasure she never left before, if the screaming and moaning were anything to go by.

"You like the way my huge cock feels Papi? Ugh, you're so damn tight! I could screw this pussy all day long. Would you like that Papi? Would you like me fucking your tight Harpy pussy all day?" Naruto asked her grunting occasionally as her pussy clenched around him at random intervals.

"Yes! Oh boss I want you to screw me all day! It's so deep inside me! I never felt anything like this before, and I'm glad your the one showing me the wonders of sex! Please, just fuck harder! Oh sweet god you're so big! I don't care, just keep jamming that huge dick up my cunt until it breaks!" Papi screamed surprising Naruto a little at her vulgar but turning him on all the same.

Burying himself completely into Papi, Naruto quit thrusting, but before she could protest at his sudden stop he then lifted Papi by hooking his arms under her knees and spread her legs apart and started thrusting up into her. Grunting from the thrusting inside of her Papi looked down at where they were joined, and was amazed at how much he was stretching her pussy open, but that was nothing compared to her stomach. Her normally flat belly had a bulge in it, the bulge shrunk as Naruto pulled back and then would expand as he pushed back in. Her eyes widened once again at the realization, Naruto was so big he was stretching her stomach!

The sight and feeling sent her crashing into huge orgasm which was quickly followed by another as Naruto kept pounding up into her, forcing her through one mind blowing orgasm after another till they all just seemed to blend into one long, mind melting experience. Eventually Papi's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out her open mouth.

"So good! So good! My pussy's being stretched out so wide! It feels amazing! I want more!" Papi slurred in a drunked daze.

"You'll get more, Papi. A lot more." Naruto promised going faster.

Naruto was so focused on the delicious sensation that Papi's constantly convulsing tight pussy was giving him that he completely lost track of time. For over an hour he kept Papi in that position, screwing his massive erection up into her. Eventually his self control over his orgasm gave out, feeling his balls pull up tight Naruto buried himself as deeply as he could into Papi and grunted as he felt his dick swell. This caused Papi to regain some semblance of thought long enough to look down at her belly just as Naruto grunted again and his dick seemed to expand even further.

"Here it comes Papi, take it, take my load!" He groaned out as he shot what felt like several pints of cum up into Papi. She could only stare in amazement as her belly swelled even further as Naruto pumped load after load deep into her. Seeing her stomach get bigger made Papi experince another orgasm making her cunt become tighter, and with the added sensation made Naruto cum harder inside her.

As their orgasms tapered off, Naruto lowered both of them back to the bed with his cock still buried deep within Papi.

"How did you like sex, Papi-chan? Was it everything you hoped for?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes. Sex with the one you love is wonderful." Papi shuttered leaning against Naruto. "I'm sleepy."

"Take a break, Papi." Naruto said rubbing her head.

"Mmmm." Papi hummed getting off of Naruto and rested beside Miia.

"Next." Naruto said looking at Cerea, Kuroko, Hinata, and Anko.

"I-I wish to go next, master." Cerea stuttered.

"Alright." Naruto said.

"B-But I have a request." Cerea said.

"Oh?" Naruto said.

"I-I-I would like to make love cowgirl style." Cerea said covering her blushing face with her hands in shame.

"Alright then. If that's how you want it you dirty girl." Naruto grinned laying down on the floor and gestured Cerea to come over.

Cerea blushed harder at her master's words and what was about to happen, but it didn't stop her from unbuttoning the rest of her nightshirt taking it off her body and straddle her horse half over his waist making her nether lips touch his big prick.

"Brace yourself, Cerea." Naruto said.

"Let's make love, master." Cerea nodded.

Cerea lifted her horse hips up before lowering them down as her pussy opened wide allowing Naruto's dick to ease up inside her. As she adjusted herself to her master's member Cerea moaned and groaned in pleasure and a little bit of pain feeling Naruto enter her insides inch by inch. Naruto felt his Centaur lover's pussy around him feeling of her wet but also warm walls fling to him.

"Ugh... y-you're so big... master, agh!" Cerea moaned as she continued to let Naruto's cock enter her body.

"Your pussy is so warm and wet, Cerea..." Naruto said as he felt Cerea's body on top of him.

Cerea continued to take her master's cock deep inside her vagina. She managed to take the rest of his member inside her. Now that he was deep inside her tight pussy, Cerea rested her hands on Naruto's chest.

"Agh, you have such a powerful and healthy cock, master..." Cerea stated blushing with a smile.

"And you're about to get a crash course of it." Naruto grinned.

Putting his hands where her human body and horse body were joined Naruto began thrusting in and out of Cerea's pussy making her gasp and shout before she began moaning and her body moved on her own starting to ride him. Cerea tried to steady herself a she bounced as fast as she could as Naruto started to pick up her pace even more.

"Master, Master, Master!" Cerea moaned his name each time she hit base on his thickness. She couldn't hold back when she rode him. Naruto ran his hands up her body gently caressing her soft skin until he reached her large breasts. He locked his lips around one of her left nipple sucking on it as she bounced.

"Yes, cry out my name, Cerea." Naruto groaned as Cerea moaned his name again and again. He felt her walls constrict around him as she hit her climax. He moved his hands to her hips holding her still as he started to pound into her with renewed lust wanting to fill her with all kinds of pleasure and ecstasy.

Cerea threw her head back in a deep moan as she climaxed hard onto Naruto's cock as he kept pumping threw her walls prolonging her orgasm. When her orgasm ended Cerea began to scream as Naruto kicked his upwards thrusts into high gear making her start to ride him, losing control of her hips.

"Keep going... I want your pussy." Naruto said nibbling on her nipple and reared his head back pulling it with him making it and her tit stretch causing Cerea to shout out louder.

"Oh, master! My pussy is all for you! I shall give you my pussy whenever you like!" Cerea screamed.

Cerea wiggled her hips as Naruto's member raged into her slimy yet warm tunnels and she felt his cock crash against her womb. Naruto's length collided into Cerea's walls as she kept bringing down her womanhood onto him and the sounds of flesh smacking together echoed throughout the room.

Cerea grinded Naruto's manhood and he lustfully growled from the warmth that surrounding his hardness. He thrust into Cerea's innards and she felt so much pleasure that she fell forward landed her hands on Naruto's shoulders, who released her waist and cupped her breasts. Naruto groped and kneaded her jiggling orbs as he plunged his manhood into her arousal and she grew tighter on him. Cerea whimpered as Naruto caressed her breasts and rammed his length into her.

"M-Master, you're as fierce in bed as you are in battle! Truly worthy that a Centaur warrior like me is willing to serve!" Cerea moaned.

"You damn right! And you'll stay with me for all eternity!" Naruto groaned.

The Centaur moaned as his member rocketed into her warmth and his fingers massaged her orbs of flesh. While her eyes remained close, a ecstatic grin returned to her face as Naruto pumped his cock into her pussy and rubbed her bouncing mounds together. Cerea looked at Naruto and pressed her lips against his, her eyes locked with his eyes.

His tongue licked into Cerea's mouth and it found her own. Their tongues violently rubbed and clashed against one another as he thrust into her pussy. Naruto's cock rammed into Cerea's tightness and she bucked her hips together. Her warmth grinded his hilt and the young couple moaned into each other's mouths. Cerea felt Naruto's member twitch and they knew the end was near.

Naruto gripped Cerea's nipples and twisted them while pulling them downward. Their hips synced in movement as the latter grew tighter by the minute. Cerea reached up with one hand and lovingly placed it on one side of Naruto's face. She stroked his cheek and she dreamingly stared into his eyes. His manhood rumbled her walls and he tweaked the hardened tits as they endlessly jiggled about.

They moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues wildly soaked one another in saliva. Naruto and Cerea's lust-driven movements came to an end as the latter's tightness enclosed on his length.

"Master! I'm going to cum!" Cerea screeched.

"Me too, Cerea!" Naruto gritted.

"Please cum inside me! I want to feel your hot white love!" Cerea shouted.

Naruto groaned into Cerea's mouth with her moaning back as large rounds of his seeds overflowed the insides her womb with her juices gushing out like a spray as the pair experienced their joined orgasms. Cerea felt her master's rushing warmth flow into her like a fire hose filling her up as if trying to stuff her; and she quite liked it. And Naruto was liking the fact of her horse pussy trying to milk him for all he's worth. They moaned as loudly as their lungs could manage at this without breaking their kiss before Naruto and Cerea separated lips to catch their breaths.

"I never knew sex with master could be so amazing." Cerea shuttered shaking.

"That's right, Cerea-chan and with me, it never has to stop." Naruto smiled kissing her forehead before noticing Cerea was becoming drowsy. "Why don't you sleep with Miia and Papi?"

"Of course." Cerea nodded.

She disconnected where she was joined by Naruto and made her way to the bed and rested as Naruto got up and turned to see Kuroko, Anko, and Hinata out of their underwear and sleeping garments showing off their naked bodies.

"So which one?" Naruto wondered.

"We figured Kuroko would go next." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, it's about time this woman needs some lovin." Anko grinned.

"You ready for me, Kuroko?" Naruto asked turning to her.

Kuroko response was jumping on Naruto wrapping her arms and legs around and smiled lovingly at him.

"I've been ready since I first realized my feelings for you." Kuroko said.

"Then I won't keep you waiting any longer." Naruto said grabbing her ass.

Naruto aimed Kuroko pussy over his cock before impaling her drawing out a pleasure filled shouted as she overcame the pain of losing her virginity and came from being stretched so wide and for being filled to the brim with Naruto's cock. Kuroko felt her body trembled as she gave a delighted look to the ceiling.

Kuroko didn't let the wonderful orgasm stop her however and she soon began to bounce up and down Naruto's dick all the while moaning in pleasure due to the constant orgasm riding Naruto's dick caused her. Kuroko kept screaming every time she let herself fall on his crotch and the head of his cock kissed her womb at the same time, keeping the orgasm going as her walls were stretched and modeled to only feel pleasure from the pinnacle of manhood that was Naruto's cock.

Naruto for his part groaned at the feeling of a mature pussy around his dick like Kuroko's, and even if she was a virgin she was unbelievably tight, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He gripped her ass cheeks harder to help her with her bouncing as she fucked herself on his dick.

"Oh my fucking shit! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Fuck! Shit! Fuck me harder, Naruto!" Kuroko screamed incoherently as she bounced up and down on Naruto's dick harder. She suddenly leaned towards Naruto and kissed him hard shoving her tongue into his mouth as if trying to show her undying love for Naruto and Naruto alone.

"Your pussy's so tight Kuroko." Naruto grunted as her pussy kept squeezing his dick making him harder and kept fucking her just as hard taking her breath away in the process of screwing her, he then brought his hips down and with a powerful thrust he punched through her cervix causing her to scream at the top of her lungs as she felt him filling her womb causing Kuroko's pleasure going into overload with her mind going vacant as ecstasy overwhelming pleasure filled her.

"Wow Naruto. This pussy was made for a stud's cock like yours." Kuroko moaned breaking the kissed and layed her head on Naruto's shoulder allowing him to do with her body as he wished.

Naruto barred his teeth keeping up his thrusts never slowing down for a second. His already strong thrusts becoming stronger grunting a bit like an animal making Kuroko yelled out in pleasure as her tongue rolled out of her mouth and tears formed in her eyes running down her face feeling his shaft entering her deep and reshaping her pussy more. She was a bitch in heat getting pounded nonstop by a fat cock.

"I'm gonna cum in your fucking tight pussy!" Naruto yelled feeling his orgasm nearing, ready to fill her up with Kuroko feeling his cock expanded twice the size deep inside her pussy, reading his load.

"Please do it, Naruto! I'm so fucking close to cumming! I want it all!" Kuroko yelled feeling her end approaching fast.

Naruto thrusted deep several more times, powerfully pushing his cock deep into her womb til he and Kuroko felt their orgasms unleashed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuroko screeched to the heavens as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life that moment and it was a feeling that got even more prominent as Naruto filled her pussy with his seed. She milked him for wall he was worth, grinding her pelvic into his and twisting her hips in circular fashion as she rode out her orgasm, mewling and purring in pleasure as she kissed his neck amorously.

Naruto smirked down at the peaceful looking Kuroko after they came out of their high.

"So how was your first time, Kuroko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It was divine." Kuroko muttered before raising her head up. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

"And I you." Naruto said.

The two lovers kissed and Naruto placed Kuroko down on the bed to rest before turning to Anko and Hinata.

"Now we get to the real fun. It's been too long since I fucked either one of you." Naruto grinned.

"Damn straight! I'm going next, I need my sex fix!" Anko shouted.

"Might as well. You know how she gets." Hinata giggled.

"True that." Naruto said coming up to Anko and pushed her down onto her back as he settled down on his knees between Anko's spread legs and started rubbing his cock between her pink folds before pushing himself into her. Anko couldn't take her eyes off his cunt pounder currently stretching her to the limits once again after so long. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naruto grabbed her hips and with a savage thrust shoved himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way into her womb.

"F-Fuck! It feels so good to have you back inside me, foxy!" Anko moaned loudly before looking at Naruto. "Now pound this pussy like only you can!"

"With pleasure." Naruto grinned down at his woman before pulling half way out her pussy then driving powerfully back in.

Moving his hands from her hips, Naruto hooked his arms behind Anko's knees and placed his hands on either side of her, leaving her spread and helpless beneath him. Anko's eyes looked up into Naruto's own as he started up a deep, hard fucking, she couldn't help but love how he learned to fuck a woman so thoroughly thanks to her and Hinata. She dropped that thought as Naruto kept hammering into her, forcing her tits to bounce. Pounding Anko's tight twat, Naruto leaned over and started sucking on her lovely breasts while nibbling on her nipples with his teeth.

Anko threw her head back and screamed when Naruto suddenly buried himself completely inside her and started to grind his prick in the deepest parts of her stretched pussy then started brutally pounding the cock stuffed kunoichi underneath him into floor.

"Shit! Even after you screwed four other women you're still rairing to go! That Uzumaki stamina never ceases to amaze me!" Anko shouted.

"And since I turned into a Half Demon its like it qruadrupled!" Naruto groaned.

"That just means it'll be better for us girls and more fun for you!"

"How right you are!"

As he fucked her, Naruto marveled at the tightness of Anko's vaginal walls. He loved her pussy because it was so tight she was certainly wrapping around his cock like a fucking anaconda showing how she was still a snake woman inside even though she was a Half Demon and while it hurt slightly, it only added to pleasurable feeling.

Anko felt her throat getting sore as she screamed her pleasured screams throughout the room as Naruto fucked her nonstop, causing her to go into a constant orgasmic bliss which she knew that only Naruto was capable off with that big, fat cock of his.

Naruto's thrust became animalistic as Anko began to screams obscenities, encouraging him to keep fucking her with all his might. Grunting as he felt his release close, Naruto looked down at Anko, smirking at the expressing on her face.

"I'm about to cum, Anko! Do you want your pussy to remember the feeling of my cum inside you?" He asked her as he began to pump in and out of her faster.

"OH GOD YES!" Anko shouted as she kept orgasming by his animalistic thrusts.

"Good!" He exclaimed before thrusting in and out of her a few more times and then shoving his cock all the way inside and keeping it there as he came once again. Anko screeched as Naruto's orgasm made her own more powerful and everything she could see was white as her mind went numb to the world.

After cumming for awhile and pumping her full of his spunk Naruto pulled out his cock and looked down at the panting Anko with a grin on his face. His semen was gushing out off her cunt and she was staring at the ceiling with a stupid grin on her face.

"So good. So good, like always." Anko slurred.

"Yes it was Anko-chan. And then there was one." Naruto said turing to Hinata who grinned in anticipation.

"And I have the perfect position for you." Hinata purred getting up off the floor and walked to a wall putting her hands on it and shaking her hypnotically at him as she looked back. "Come and get it, Naruto-kun."

"If you insist." Naruto growled sexually pulling out of Anko who moaned and got behind Hinata grabbing her hips he just shoved his spear and impaled Hinata with so much force she screamed her lungs out feeling her cervix and uterus get poked in one move.

''H-Holy shit!'' Hinata cried out as Naruto began to pump into with such powerful force he might threatened to break down the wall that she was on feeling him going in even deeper inside of her due to the position. Naruto smirked as he saw that Hinata was enjoying the fucking as he thrusted even further inside withl his pelvis continuously smacked against her bubble butt.

"Having fun there Hinata? Do you like being pushed against the wall while I fuck you?" Naruto whispered out as he gave Hinata's ass a hard squeeze as he started to fuck her faster, letting the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

"Oohhh yes. I just love the way you fuck me. You know how to please a woman." Hinata shuttered.

Naruto pulled out until only his tip remained before slamming himself right back in. Seriously, Hinata's pussy was the coolest and hottest thing he had ever felt. It drove him crazy. Each time he pulled back her cunt tried to suck him back. It was equitably hard inserting as it was pulling out.

Soon Naruto found a nice comfortable pace. With every thrust Naruto scraped her sensitive G-spot time and time again. In a matter of minutes Hinata climaxed as she was being fucked senseless by Naruto. Naruto claimed her lips in a wild kiss. Hinata returned the kiss is her lips were the only muscles she had control of right now.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her up; he wrapped his arms under her elbows and brought her bod closer to his. Naruto never stopped his pace as he continually thrusted his cock into her Hinata.

Naruto repeatedly thrust in and out of her abused pussy. He rammed himself inside of her unable to escape the incredible feeling of her pussy. He grabbed Hinata's tits with both hands, letting the fingers sink deeply into the orbs of flesh, as he sucked on her tongue.

Without much as breaking a sweat, Naruto lifted Hinata with his hands under her knees and rammed his rod into her pussy forcefully. Unable to hold the position for too long, Naruto took a few steps forward and pushed her against the wall again fucking her hard. Her breasts, smashed up against the wall, were spread out to the side due to the forcefulness. Hinata's face was a mask of pleasure as she support her body. Her juices spilled everywhere, even the wall wasn't spared from her cum. Her eyes soon rolled into the back of her head, yet somehow she still remained conscious.

Naruto then felt his balls tighten signaling that he was getting ready to cum once more.

"Going to cum inside you, Hinata. I'm gonna fill you up real good!" Naruto promised grunting savagely.

"Fill me up! Please! I want your hot cum to fill me up!" Hinata moaned out loudly as her eyes roll back.

Hinata let out her loudest moan as she felt Naruto's hot liquid fill up her womb as he plunged all the way into it as she felt her largest orgasm shoot through her. She was so drunk on her ecstasy her tongue lulled out of her mouth dripping drool as Naruto shot his hot sperm into her eager womb.

After he had stopped shooting inside of her Naruto pulled out of Hinata and set her on her feet letting her slowly fall down to the ground in a heap.

"Exquisite as always, Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned in content.

"You know me, Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned.

"Yes I do. But I'll need more of your sex skills to satisfy me." Hinata grinned.

"She's not the only one." Anko said getting up.

"Me too, darling!" Miia said sitting up waving her head.

"Yeah! I want more sex!" Papi squealed raising up.

"I as well." Cerea said pushing her body up.

"You know I was always stressed, so I need some major relief." Kuroko said raising up as well.

"So you're all ready for more?" Naruto asked grinning.

"You know it!" The girls shouted.

"Well in that case." Naruto said getting into a familiar hand sign. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " In a puff of smoke five identical copies of Naruto came to be surprising Miia, Papi, Cerea, and Kuroko.

"Cool!" Papi smiled.

"Amazing." Cerea breathed.

"You can copy yourself, darling?" Miia asked in amazement.

"You betcha! These guys help with training purposes or extra work." Naruto smirked.

"Not to mention before we came here, Naruto use them to help ravish me and Hinata." Anko grinned.

"That's right. Naruto and his clones are our own personal gangbang." Hinata giggled at the four other girls deep blushes.

"That sounds like a handy technique for all kinds of fun." Kuroko purred thinking about getting dogpiled by a bunch of Naruto.

"Well boys, the night's still young, and we got a bunch of lovers to please." Naruto chuckled with lust. "So as a asgardian god once said; HAVE AT THEE!" He yelled.

"YOU GOT IT BOSS!" The clones yelled each one going to a girl as Naruto went back to Hinata to ravish in a quivering mess.

From that the night the house was filled with groans, moans, squeals, and shouts of pleasure through the whole night as the full moon shinned in the air.

 **Lemon End**

* * *

 **The next morning**

Naruto, Hinata, and Anko were sleeping peacefully along with the others after the massive orgy letting their fox features hang out just being content.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The three Half Demons were startled and fell out of the bed from the shouts that came from Miia, Papi, Cerea, and Kuroko.

"Ouch." Anko gritted rubbing her head.

"That hurt." Hinata whinned shaking her head.

"What's wrong you guys?" Naruto asked.

"LOOK AT US!"

Naruto, Hinata, and Anko turned to the bed to look at the four and where shocked of what they saw.

Miia had human legs and a her snake tail was thin coming from her tailbone.

Papi had human arms and her wings where on her back.

Cerea now had two horse legs instead of four and her tail coming from her tailbone.

And Kuroko had black fox ears on her head with seven black fox tail coming from her back.

"What the..." Anko muttered.

"Darling! What happened to us?!" Miia asked scared.

"Boss! Is this normal?!" Papi screamed freaking out.

"Master! What's going on?!" Cerea wondering losing her composure.

"Naruto! Please explain!" Kuroko begged wanting to know what was happening.

"Naruto, did you mark them?" Hinata asked looking at him.

"I..." Naruto tried to say.

"He sure did." Everyone looked to the door to see Kurami standing there proudly with her own fox tails swinging happily smiling. "Hey there!" She smiled.

"Who...?" Miia, Papi, Cerea, and Kuroko asked their confusion piling up.

"Kurami?" Naruto, Hinata, and Anko said stunned.

"We got alot to talk about." Kurami grinned.


End file.
